The Darkness Before Dawn
by Tigereyes9
Summary: Regan and Edward are as close as a brother and sister can be. But what happens when Edward becomes a little unglued when he finds his singer, then falls in love with her? Regan's not thrilled to say the least.
1. The Single Crowd

Ok, so its been a while since I've posted anything. A long while actually. But I feel the need to write again, a need to post it too. . So here it goes, my first Twilight story, slightly different than what you'd expect I think. PS: the single quotes are telepathy. FYI.

Regan sighed, sitting on the plush couch and channel surfing had lost its charm. She could hear Jasper and Alice whispering sweet nothings to one another in their room. Rosalie and Emmett were further down, making a lot more noise. Emmett was trying to apologize to Rose for something or other. Regan couldn't even keep up with their petty squabbles then make up sex after. Carlisle and Esme were in the study, discussing Carlisle's day at the hospital. The only other person in the massive house that was silent was Edward, her dearest brother.

'Wacha doin?' she thought up to him.

'Listening to music and watching the sun attempt to rise,' he thought back down to her.

'Want company?'

'Sure.'

Their telepathy was something that had Carlisle perplexed. He was convinced that it had to do with the manner of her change. She had welcomed death with open arms, and Edward, poor Edward, was so new that he could not resist the scent of her blood. Regan was a thief by trade and a good one at that. She had been caught in Buckingham palace attempting to steal the crown from the queen's very head. She made it out to the dense on the outskirts of town when a bullet found her abdomen. It cut through her liver then bounced around her insides, tearing as it went. She was in exceptional pain and when Edward arrived and began to drink from her, she embraced him. Carlisle pulled him off of Regan and tended for her. He had hoped that she could be for Edward what Esme was to him. But they were not destined to be more than siblings. Though of all of the family, Edward and Regan shared the closest familial bond.

Regan turned off the television and grabbed a People magazine that Alice had left on the coffee table and walked up the stairs to Edward's room. Smiled into the office as she passed, waving silently to her "foster parents". They waved back but she was already past. She silently opened the door to his room and sat down on the comfy couch beside him. They didn't say a word as she sat down. She pulled her legs up Indian style and began to leaf through the magazine.

He glanced over at her, apprising her as she sat down. Her long curly brown hair cascaded halfway down her back. Her golden eyes flickered around the pages quickly as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. He changed the song on his iPod and the speakers it was plugged into silenced for a moment before picking up again. Jack Black's voice began to lilt through the speakers and she smiled.

'Excellent choice,' she thought to him.

'I think so,' he replied.

'Just don't let Esme hear it,' she warned.

"Edward," Esme's voice echoed softly down the hall. "You know how I feel about that music,"

"Sorry Esme," he called, in a voice no louder than he would use to speak to Regan who was next to him. She giggled and Esme's voice called once more.

"Regan, don't encourage him please,"

"Sorry Esme," she called with a laugh.

Edward changed the song again, an Irish song from Boondock Saints echoed through the speakers. They both laughed at the choice and settled down to watch the sun attempt to rise. When Edward had said that earlier, she was puzzled. How could the sun only attempt to rise? She understood though when she looked out the floor to ceiling windows. Warm rays from the sun that sent parts of them shining were being smothered by thick inky storm clouds. Thunder echoed in the distance, though intensifying exponentially by the passing second. The promise of a storm was thick on the air and an uneasy feeling grew in Regan's stomach. Edward was immediately aware of this when she started to phase into what she looked like as a human. Her hair frizzed out a little and her eyes turned a vibrant green. Her skin warmed up in tones to a golden brown and her hands clenched into fists. Her shape shifting ability stemmed from her uncanny ability to change her appearance to avoid getting caught in her thievery. And in this life, it had become somewhat of a security blanket. When she was uneasy or afraid, which her personality and demeanor would not show, she would sink back into her human form. She could shift into any person she wanted, but was most comfortable in her previous appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked aloud.

"Nothing," she said, keeping her eyes averted from him. She knew he would know her lie as soon as she looked in his eyes.

'Liar,' he thought to her.

"I have a bad feeling about today," she said. Thunder roared overhead, shaking the panes of glass with the reverberations.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

'I'm not certain, I just feel like something bad is about to happen.'

He put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine, even if there's trouble brewing, has there been anything the two of us couldn't handle?"

She smiled weakly, he was right. No matter what came along, together they could face it. But why didn't the unease in her stomach dissolve. Nature answered with another peal of roaring thunder.

So there it is. The first chapter. I know its kinda short, but I have three five page papers to write, so this is my fun writing, that's the no fun part. Review and let me know what you think. If I don't get any, I'll know that I've lost my fanfic touch. Toodles!

Tigereyes


	2. The New Student

Ok, so I know that there have been people reading my story, but nobody has reviewed. Come on people, review, tell me what you think!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat like that for a while, silently watching the storm roll in. Lightening lit the sky, illuminating the world around them for a moment before plunging all back into darkness. The winds whipped through the tree branches and they could hear distant branches breaking. The high winds pushed the storm along and by the time Edward's alarm went off, it was only raining. Regan jumped at the obnoxious noise.

"I don't see why you set an alarm," she complained.

"So I don't forget to go to school, it's too easy to spend the day watching the rain," he said. He stood and made for his closet.

"I'm gonna go change for school, I'll meet you downstairs in a few," and with that, she stood and left. She walked down the hall to her room. It had one wall of windows as Edward's did and was painted a milky shade of teal. The soothing colors relaxed her eyes. A massive mural was in progress on one of the walls. A few weeks ago she grew tired of the plain walls and painted the ceiling. A wonderful mural of the evening sky graced her ceiling. She had painted the sunset on one end and the moonrise on the other. Accurate placing of the constellations and a few planets indicated her love of the sky. If you didn't know any better, you'd assume that you were looking up into the night sky. She sat on her four-poster bed for a bit, collecting her thoughts. She insisted on a bed instead of a couch. She remembered the beds of her childhood and loved to burrow into the sheets as she had as a child. Thunder still rumbled defiantly as the storm moved away.

She stood and moved to her closet. She pushed Alice's new additions to her wardrobe aside and reached for the clothes she had bought herself. A pair of jeans and a comfy brown long sleeved shirt was tossed on her bed from the closet, along with a pair of socks and one of her Shox. She dug through her closet, throwing clothes from the floor of her closet to the floor of her room in search of her missing shoe. Regan dug furiously until she heard someone clear his or her throat behind her. Rosalie was standing behind her holding a hoodie Regan had just thrown out of the closet.

"Are you almost done?" Rosalie asked somewhat annoyed.

"Have you seen my other shoe?" Regan asked in reply.

"Downstairs under the piano."

"Fabulous, then I will be ready in a sec," Regan replied happily. Rosalie dropped the sweatshirt on the pile of clothes on the floor and left without another word. Regan didn't take her annoyance to heart. She and Rose got along well. Rose loved fixing cars and Regan, well, she loved cars. Loved is a loose word though. When watching action movies with chase scenes, she would mourn the poor car that the idiot was driving. She would yell for him to sacrifice himself and let the poor car go. Regan would sit with Rose as she fixed cars, debating the pros and cons of certain cars. Regan also knew that Rosalie's detachment to most people was due to the fact that she was _incredibly _shy. Rose found it easier to be hostile than companionable. Regan didn't mind, she knew the real Rose and would harass her until she spoke.

Regan threw clothes on quickly when she heard her siblings complaining downstairs. She glanced in her full-length mirror briefly. 'Maybe someday I should just go to school as I am, leave the disguise at home for a day.'

'Do it when we move next, hurry up!!' Edward thought up to her. She growled down to him as she pulled on her shoes. She could hear him laughing as she ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way. She heard Emmett behind her; he was never one to pass up a race. She barely out touched him to her car and he cursed loudly.

"You always win," he complained.

"It's because I'm faster than you," she laughed in return.

"Not faster than I am," Edward said as he appeared next to them.

"Its ok little bro," she said rubbing his hair, "maybe someday you'll grow up and beat me!" Regan laughed heartily as the rest of her siblings walked into the garage.

"Who's riding with who today?" Jasper asked quietly.

Rosalie and Emmett were already in the back of Edward's car, murmuring quietly.

"I'm riding with Edward, I need to talk to him about something," Alice said and walked over to the Volvo.

"Looks like you're with me Jas," Regan said as she unlocked her car. The beautiful black Shelby Mustang shone brightly in the lights of the garage. Regan waxed that car like there would be no tomorrow and on a sunny day it shone like a thousand diamonds. Jasper got in the passenger side as Regan tossed her backpack in the back before getting in the driver's seat. She peeled out of the garage, tires squealing. Her engine roared as she drove down the driveway. She peeked at Jasper to see him trying desperately to not show the terror of her driving. Regan loved to go fast, so she only bought cars that could do so.

"So," she said nonchalantly as she turned onto the main road, "anything exciting happening today?"

"Alice said there's a new girl," he said with his teeth clenched.

"Oh, is she nice?" Regan asked sweetly.

"Uh, shy I think," he said. This time, his voice broke.

"Jasper, I honestly don't understand why you're so afraid of my driving. It's not like we're gong to crash and die," Regan said with a laugh.

"No, but I seem to recall the last time you wrecked your car, you decimated half of the forest, not to mention nearly bit Emmett's head off when he asked you what the problem was. I don't want to be anywhere near you when it happens again!"

"Oh that accident wasn't my fault!! That idiot in the Enzo thought he could beat me, I certainly showed him!" she said as she pulled the E-brake and slid around a corner on the wet pavement.

She rolled into the parking lot and parked next to another open spot which Edward took a moment later. She smiled sweetly at Jasper and got out of her car. He followed, immediately moving to offer a hand to help Alice out of the car. Jasper was nothing if not chivalrous. Regan imagined Edward would be the same when he found his other half.

She had asked him once if he felt the void that she felt sometimes. It wasn't a void perhaps, more of a realization that she wasn't whole. She could see how Jasper and Alice fit together perfectly, along with Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett. She wondered if Edward noticed it too. He laughed for a moment before he realized she was serious. 'No,' he had said, 'I don't think I need to have a wife. So far, life's been pretty good.' And that was the end of it. Regan thought dejectedly that maybe she was just a little more crazy than she had anticipated.

They walked into school as a family, as they always did. Regan felt safe walking beside all of her family, laughing with Emmett. There were promises of wrestling later and meeting at lunch as they separated for their classes. Regan had painting before lunch. She loved painting, hated pretending that she was bad at it. She would have to paint poorly for the first couple of weeks of school so that it seemed she was improving. It made her painting teacher, Mr. Cane, thrilled at his Star Pupil's improvement. She was currently painting a Japanese shrine with Mt. Fuji behind it.

She sat down at her easel and began to work on the cherry blossoms at the bottom of the shrine. She was mixing pinks when she caught scent of the new girl. She spoke with Mr. Cane for a moment before sitting at the easel behind her and rummaging through the paint tubes uncomfortably.

Regan was debating whether or not to talk to the girl, when another girl in the class began to speak with her. 'Solves that problem,' she thought to herself. Regan put her iPod in her ears and began to paint. She would catch glances of the new girl as she was shown around the room. She was pretty, Regan would give her that, despite the fact she was sopping wet from the rain. Regan sighed as she heard herself pointed out once more as the 'ugly Cullen'. She hated being referred to as that. She wasn't ugly, and if they saw what she was really like, what would they talk about. It didn't bother her as much as it did the first couple of times she heard it.

The class passed quickly, as it normally did when she was painting. She had Great American Novels next, then lunch with her family. The novels class was easy. She was around for most of them to be written, so she did exceptionally on the exams.

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Regan ended up behind the new girl, Bella she had heard her called. Her scent was unique, freesia. She had never smelled freesia from a human before. She mused about the human's scent as she walked to her next class.

--------------------------------------

Now for real this time, if nobody reviews, I'm done posting. I know you people are reading it.


	3. The Singer

Wow, I'm really impressed! I have a lot of hits on this story! It warms my heart! To address a few issues: I don't really want to put it in Edward's/Alice's points of view mainly because I don't think I could do a great job in that point of view. Also, I like it in Regan's point of view because nobody else has done it. It's been a while since I'd posted and since then italics show up now. So in place of single quotes for telepathy, I'm using italics. Savvy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Novels passed slowly for Regan; they were analyzing _The Great Gatsby_. Regan loved that book, but knowing F. Scott Fitzgerald, the reasons that the teachers were giving for his motives in the novel made her want to vomit. He wrote the story for fun, not for any serious reason. They would joke about the characters and how he based the character of Jordan Baker after Regan. "Beautiful, yet self-centered and a tom boy," he would say in jest about her. She would laugh and tease him back. So when she was assigned a paper analyzing Fitzgerald's motives for the book, she almost laughed.

The bell for lunch couldn't come fast enough, but when it did, she could hardly make herself walk at human pace to her lunch table with the family. Emmett was there first, as usual; he had a class next to the cafeteria. He sat two trays down, one for himself and one for Rosalie. Regan dropped her backpack with a thud and got in line for food. She grabbed a bologna sandwich and a bag of chips. She paid the cashier and walked back to Emmett. The rest of the family (except Rose) got in line for food. Regan sat down next to her brother and began to laugh. He was placing his own bologna on his face. "Meatface" was a hilarious past time between them. No one else found it quite as funny as the two of them did, but it was worth it. Regan began to put her meat on his face too and by the time Rosalie got back, Emmett's face was covered in meat. She sighed and mumbled something about immaturity. As Edward sat down, he hid a laugh by covering a cough.

They laughed and generally had a good time throughout the lunch period until Edward looked toward the table with the new girl. It was like he had heard his name.

"What?" Regan asked him.

"That Stanley girl is telling the new girl about us," Edward said while moving his congealed macaroni and cheese around his plate.

"Anything interesting?" Rosalie asked.

"Same old same old," he replied putting his fork down. The conversation at the table moved on, but Edward was still looking at the girl. His expression darkened and Regan noted this.

_Smatter?_

_I can't hear her,_ he replied.

_What do you mean you can't hear her? You just told us what they were talking about._

_No,_ he thought to her,_ I can't hear her thoughts._

_That's odd,_ Regan thought to him.

_That's all you have to say about this? That's odd? This is the only person I've ever met that I can't hear and you say that's odd!_

She growled softly at him, only loud enough for her family to stop their conversation to gape at the two. _You're acting immature,_ she said with another threatening growl.

"This isn't the place for this," Alice whispered.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Regan got up from the table without another word, but a glance that promised their argument wasn't over. When she reached the door, she called behind her. "Emmett, are you coming?"

Emmett stood, kissed Rosalie on the crown of her head, and followed Regan. He walked beside Regan, their steps equal. Her jaw was set and her disguised green eyes flashed amber. "Wow," Emmett gasped, "you really are pissed at him."

"He snapped at me," she growled, "he had no right to."

Emmett shrugged. "You know how he gets sometimes, I think he's got a moody stint coming on."

Regan smiled at her big brother. "Remember the last one?"

"Yeah, I believe that was the grunge rock period. You think he'll go emo on us?" he asked with a chuckle. Regan tried to picture Edward, referred to as 'dreamy' and 'oh so sexy' would look absolutely ridiculous in the entire getup. She laughed out loud as they walked into the physics classroom.

Regan was surprisingly good at physics. She had no idea why; it just made sense to her. Emmett also understood it; he had a degree in theoretical physics from Oxford. They sat at the table they shared and waited for the teacher to begin class.

Another peal of thunder shook the panes of glass in the room. Lightening flashed in the darkening horizon and the power flashed a few times before remaining on. The teacher, Mrs. Kestleton, stepped into the room. She immediately began to teach about Newton's laws. They were about halfway through the lecture when it hit her. Edward was fighting his inner beast. She gripped Emmett's arm, silently begging for him to hold onto her. When Edward felt intensely strong emotions, he pressed them to her through their mental link. She felt her eyes fall flat black and venom began to fill her eager mouth.

Visions of Edward's desire began to dance before her eyes. She felt Emmett's strong hand wrap around her forearm. He had found his singer, she thought distantly. He began to plan the best way to lure the girl out of the room, and then began to devise the best way to eliminate the entire room of children.

_Edward, no! Think of our family! Of Carlisle's practice, of Esme's heart! Think of your family Edward!! _She thought to him desperately.

The carnage subsided in his head and he focused on Esme's face, then on Carlisle's. The bell rang soon and he was out of the class like a bat out of hell. Regan was hot on his heels and met him at his car. His black eyes met hers. "You're leaving." It was a statement.

"Yes," he replied.

"And not just school, you're leaving us." Again a statement, this time though, the sorrow was unmistakable in her eyes.

"Yes," he looked away this time.

"Take me with you," she pled.

"No," he opened his car door and sat down.

"I won't forgive you," she said solemnly. He paused a moment, then closed the door on the heartbroken Regan.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he tore out of the parking lot.

Regan sat down on the cement parking bumper in the now empty space. She sat there until the storm broke around her and she was drenched in the falling rain. The end of the school day came and Alice sat next to her.

"Regan," she said softly.

"He's gone," Regan replied in a mere whisper.

"He'll come back," Alice said with the certainty she held when she had _seen _something.

"His singer," Regan said in reply.

"_What_?" Alice hissed.

"That's why he so nearly lost control. That's why he left."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Isabella Swan," Regan replied with a darkness in her voice that should a human had heard it, they would tremble in fear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe how many people have read my story!! I am truly grateful! I want so bad to update all the time but alas, college has a lot of the no fun kind of writing. That and exams and other assignments. Hopefully I'll be able to update again this week, if not I will this weekend.

-Tigereyes


	4. The Plan

Wow guys I can't believe it! I've had more hits on this story than ANY of my others! I can't believe it! Holy crap. Thanks for all the reviews also! Wow! Sorry for the delay of updating, it's been crazy with the holiday. I'm gonna work in this and my paper simultaneously so we'll see how that goes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the Cullen 'children' surrounded Alice and Regan. Emmett opened his mouth to say something and Alice silenced him with a glare.

"We'll run home, you take a drive," Alice said standing. She offered Regan her hand. Regan took it and met eyes with all of her family. They were guarded, but still held sympathy for their sister. She, of all of them, would feel Edward's departure the most. They knew how close the two were. Regan nodded once, then slipped into her car. She said nothing as she put her key in the ignition, pressed the clutch in and slid into first gear. She was out of the parking lot quickly and was into second and third gear before she realized she had shifted.

She slipped into fourth with no trouble and let her mind wander. She wasn't mad at Edward anymore. Isabella Swan would feel her wrath. If it weren't for that _human_, Regan's family would still be whole and she would be beating Emmett at a wrestling match instead of sorting her thoughts out on a drive. She couldn't believe Edward left, without her nonetheless. What were his promises of 'we can handle whatever comes at us'? She growled. Death for that girl floated through her mind. A slow agonizing death. But then Esme's face floated into her mind's eye; the disappointment that would light her eyes as she heard what Regan had done. Regan sighed. She couldn't do that to Esme, not after they had taken her in. Just as she tore through the Washington/Oregon border, she power-slid across lanes and back to the inbound traffic. She was going home and she was going to make that Swan girl's life hell.

----

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. Jasper was behind her, holding her lightly. She wondered if Esme knew the sway she had with her children. The gentle rumble of Regan's Shelby passing into the garage permeated the house.

"Well?" Jasper asked quietly.

"She's pissed, still, but not as bad as before. She'll be alright."

"Good, she doesn't control her temper well," Jasper replied softly.

Alice laughed. "Neither does Edward."

-----

Regan tossed her keys onto the coffee table inside the door. They slid softly across the top and rested against a picture of the family. Regan didn't notice; she was already in the living room. She lifted the remote and began channel surfing restlessly. Emmett came in silently and sat down beside her. He inhaled to speak but Regan spoke first.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But," he began.

"No," she said, finality certain in her tone.

He sighed in defeat.

Jasper was next into the room. He sat on the other side of Emmett.

"No," Regan said. "I don't want to talk about it, don't ask."

After a heartbeat, "You either Alice." Alice frowned from behind the couch. She walked around and sat in Jasper's lap. When Rosalie walked into the room and sat on the floor resting against Emmett's knees, Regan didn't have to say anything. She knew that Rose wouldn't ask her. Rosalie was good to vent to, she didn't ask a lot of questions and took your wrath in stride.

They watched as Regan began to flip the channels faster, the TV hardly keeping up with her pace. She was becoming antsy and restless.

"Jasper," she said quietly, "set up the basement for me, would you?"

"Sure," he said. He stood up and placed Alice in his place on the couch. He made toward a wall panel that concealed a series of buttons and codes. "Maximum?" he asked and she nodded.

When Regan got restless, things were either broken or stolen. To curb these desires, she set up the basement to test her thieving skills. The pure concentration and stealth calmed her down and cooled her head. You couldn't be angry and steal things successfully. So the Cullen's basement was a veritable Fort Knox, only more secure. Laser sensors, motion sensors that could catch the movement of air from a breath, insane locks, both traditional and electronic, electromagnets, fingerprint devices, voice coding systems… the works. She'd broken into Fort Knox once to see how difficult it would be. She had a few close calls, but on the whole it wasn't too bad. For a vampire. Who could disguise her appearance. Who was an expert thief in a past life. So for a human, pretty impenetrable.

She stood and pulled her hair back into a tight bun. Her mildly loose jeans would provide an extra challenge. She normally stole in tight clothing and a cap to keep her hair tight about her.

Regan disappeared into the door to the basement. The others dispersed, going about their own chores. Jasper was in charge of getting Regan when it was time for school. She had forgotten to come up before and was down there for three days, coming up only because she was famished. It became Jasper's unofficial job to ensure that Regan didn't spend more than fifteen hours down there. More than that would make her a little to introverted and she would avoid the family for a while. Time passed quickly for the focused vampire and Jasper found her breaking into one of the analog safes, feeling the subtle ticks as the dial went past numbers. He remained silent for a moment. Her sharp canine was digging into her lip and her eyes closed with concentration. He knew better than to speak now. She was close, her foot bounced when she was close. With a final turn and a click, the safe opened and inside was a new DVD for her collection. _Gone in 60 Seconds-Collector's Edition_. She opened her eyes and satisfaction danced in their amber glow.

"School," he said simply.

"You certainly know how to rain on a girl's parade," she said. The lights turned on in the large basement and the security system disengaged. "I'll go thank Esme for this and change and I'll be with you guys in a bit."

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Jasper followed slowly, for a vampire. He was up the stairs in a flash. Alice was holding out his choice for apparel for the day. He took it without complaint; he knew that there was no controlling his wife when it came to shopping and clothing in general.

---

Regan was in her room in a few seconds. Esme gave warm smiled and congratulations for cracking the safe again. She said she would discuss getting a newer, more hi-tech one with Carlisle later.

Regan grabbed a new pair of jeans and a long sleeved navy button down top. She grabbed a tank top and that bra that made her chest look oh-so-nice. She changed her appearance in front of the mirror, this time, not so drastically. Her eyes, of course, went to an olive green but her hair she decided would remain messy curls. She smiled, her green eyes flashing amber.

Regan descended the stairs gracefully, picked up her backpack and looked at her siblings.

"You look nice," Alice said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Regan replied, innocence in her olive eyes.

"I don't believe you," she replied, her eyes narrowed accusingly.

Regan shrugged and grabbed her keys.

"I thought I was driving today," Rosalie said from the stairs, her own keys to her BMW in her hand.

"You drive them, I'm going by myself," and with that, Regan was out the door. She heard the mumbles and grumbles of her family but ignored them. The note in her back pocket was burning a hole in her jeans. She tossed her bag in the passenger seat of the car and pulled the note out before getting in. She stared at the carefully folded paper for a while, contemplating its contents. She knew how she was going to do it. She would tear that _Isabella_ to shreds, and not lift a finger. The rumors would spread so quickly. How that Swan girl came from her flighty mother, leaving a boy who was in love with her. He had proposed and she left him without saying a word. How she had cheated on him with another boy. The lies she told to him and the cutting remarks that led to the boy's suicide. It was all lies, but Regan didn't care. Isabella took her family apart, so Regan would take her life apart. Regan was so protective of her adoptive family; she was willing to make anyone who caused pain to the family harm.

Smirking, she got into her car. She was down the driveway in a flash and speeding into the morning mist. The clouds were lighter today; they would have to keep an eye on the weather. Regan was in the parking lot in a matter of moments with Rosalie close behind.

She walked in with her family, bidding each other goodbye when it came time. She sat down in her painting class and immediately put her iPod on and ignored the rest of the class. She could smell _that girl_ behind her. It took a great deal of her self-control to keep from turning around and tearing that girl to pieces. Instead, she put aside her delicate Japanese painting and pulled out a blank canvas. She began to paint emotional strokes of crimson and amber, black and gold. By the end of class, it was a fiery piece full of passion. She smiled at her achievement and nodded to it once. She placed it against a wall to dry and then went to her next class.

The clock moved so slowly, she could hardly stand it. When it was finally time for lunch, she lingered in the room for a moment. She slowly packed her bag and walked slowly, even for a human, to the lunchroom. By the time she got there, the room was full of bustling and talking students. She smiled. She got in line and grabbed a tray. Once she had filled it with food, she paid and walked past the table where Isabella was sitting. She quickly grabbed the note from her back pocket and dropped it. She had intended for it to land behind Jessica Stanley, she would read it as soon as she picked it up, but it fluttered behind Isabella Swan. Not dissuaded by this, Regan walked to her normal table as if nothing was wrong. Alice was glaring heavily at her.

"What?" Regan asked sweetly.

"I know what you're trying to do, it's not going to work," Alice growled.

"How do you know, you know how gossip travels," Regan said smugly.

She was beginning to tear the bagel she had bought into little bite sized bits when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see a startled Isabella Swan. She was holding the note, still folded as Regan had left it, in her right hand.

"I…I think you dropped this," the girl said shakily.

Regan's smug smile dropped. "Thanks," she grumbled. Isabella stood there for a moment longer and then walked away, bewildered.

It was Alice's turn to smile innocently.

"Shut up Alice," Regan growled.

"You'd better be nice to me or I'm not telling you what I _saw_ today,"

"You wanna hear this," Emmett said, moving the food around on his plate.

"What is it Emmett," Regan said slyly. She could get anything out of Emmett. He was the only ticklish vampire she knew.

Emmett saw the amber glow in his sister's eye and knew that he would suffer the consequences if he didn't tell her what she wanted to know. He glanced up; apologizing with is eyes to Alice.

"Edward's coming home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that? Kinda a cliffhanger. Kinda not. One paper down, two to go. Thought I'd take a break and put this up for your viewing enjoyment. Please leave a review; I know you're reading this.

Tigereyes


	5. The Stranger

Hi everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update…. I've had a lot of papers due this week (one more 3 pager and a 2 pager) then next week is dead week before finals. College is hard.

But anyway, I'm kinda disappointed in you guys. I've got some five hundred hits on this story and 13 reviews. I don't want to be one of those authors who threaten no updating unless there are reviews but I will if I have to.

I want to point out also that I'm only going to loosely follow the storyline by Stephanie Meyer. So if I diverge from it, then that's whatever. Ok?

To address a question/problem: Regan doesn't love Edward any more than a brother!! They have a really close relationship because they were the two single people in a house of 'lovebirds'. So Regan has a little bit of a problem with this human girl who comes in and messes up her family. And Regan's a little like me and a little teensy overprotective of those she loves so she took it a little overboard when trying to avenge Edward. You'll see how this progresses as we go along; just keep in mind that REGAN IS NOT IN LOVE WITH EDWARD.

Just thought I'd clear it up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regan immediately had her silver cell phone in her hand and her finger pressing Edward's speed dial number. Alice snatched the phone out of her hand and clicked the lid shut before the phone could connect.

"He hasn't made a decision yet. My vision was fuzzy and murky. I don't want to screw him up and scare him off. You let him call you, of any of us; he'll call you first. Regan sighed but nodded. Her day was getting a little better. The bell rang, signaling the end of yet another exciting lunch. Regan stood with her tray in hand. Her family followed suit and they walked out, murmuring quietly to one another. Emmett and Rosalie were speaking with Alice about some assignment that Emmett had forgotten to do, leaving Jasper to walk with Regan.

They didn't say much; when Regan was around Jasper she had a more somber mood. There was just something about the empathetic vampire that brought out the calm in her. Or he was just using his power on her energetic spirit. Either way, she found she could relax in his presence.

"Does she know when he'll make the decision?" Regan asked quietly.

"No, she pretty much told you everything she saw. She said it keeps changing, things shifting. It all revolves around the human. Mostly, he's embarrassed that he let her have that much sway over him."

"So I guess I should lay off teasing him about it until we've moved on?" Regan's eyes flashed amber in mischief.

"Yes, you we all need to. Especially you and Emmett," he said, a smile tugging at his serious lips.

"Oh, you're no fun Jas," Emmett called from behind them. Regan burst into laughter and turned around to her brother and partner in crime. She fell into stride with Emmett, a conspiratorial grin on both of them.

"I mean it," Jasper said, "no harassing him until we move."

"Yeah, sure Jasper," Regan said with a grin.

"Behave, the both of you," Rosalie said as she began to walk away toward her class. Emmett grabbed her hand before she could get too far, and kissed her deeply. Rosalie caressed his face as he pulled back and she walked away, her hips swaying suggestively.

"Subtle Rose," Regan mumbled after her. Rosalie laughed and turned to face Regan. She blew a kiss to her sister in jest, and then walked into the building. "Well, I guess it's physics time then huh?" Regan said to Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm leaping for joy on the inside," he replied darkly. Emmett really did love physics; he just hated the teacher with a passion. She had no idea what she was talking about and it pissed Emmett off. "She's leading the youth of America astray!" he would complain. "No wonder Europe's smarter than us, we've got that lunatic on the loose spreading physical lies!!" Regan would only roll her eyes at her brother; sometimes he was a little crazy.

Jasper and Alice turned to go to their drama class, waving goodbye with a warning glare. "Don't call him, I mean it Regan," Alice said before walking away.

"You'd think I never listen to her by the way she's talking," Regan said to Emmett.

"You're right, you _hardly_ ever listen to her, never is way to general," he said with a grin. Regan elbowed him.

"Jerk," she muttered.

Regan and Alice butted heads on things a lot. Regan would ignore Alice's visions and did what she felt like anyway and Alice would get upset. Regan loved Alice; that much was certain. In their last home, Jasper lost control and killed a girl. Regan was the first on the scene to get everything cleaned up. She held Jasper back from the oncoming paramedics while Rosalie "convinced" the oncoming men that there was nothing of real importance on those woods besides her. The men left and the rest of the family had everything wrapped up and moved out by the end of the night. But when it came to petty things like not doing exactly as Alice's visions said, Regan was a little skeptical. Her impulsive nature made it impossible for Alice to ever get a good vision off of her, which also led to some agitation on Alice's end.

Regan and Emmett sat in the physics room for twenty minutes before the teacher showed up. Her hair was askew and she smelled of sweat and something else. Emmett and Regan looked at one another and had to forcefully bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Mrs. Kestleton was getting a little action. She tried to keep the class in order, but apparently you didn't need to be a vampire to figure out her extra-curricular activities. The woman was entirely unable to keep the class in order so she gave up and declared it a study hall.

Emmett and Regan talked among themselves until the bell rang. Regan had econ last and really, _really_ hated that class. She hated it with the intensity of a thousand suns. Therefore, she skipped it as often as she could. She turned in every assignment, aced every test, she just didn't show up for class. Deciding that this would be the best course of action again today, she patted Emmett on the shoulder.

"I'm heading out," she said simply.

"Again? Didn't you skip this class yesterday?"

"Yes, I hate that class Emmett, you know that!!" Regan said exasperatedly.

"Fine, you get to deal with Alice when she finds out," he said and shrugged. Alice didn't approve of Regan's liberal class skipping methods.

"Deal, see ya later bro," she called over her shoulder. She dug in her backpack for a moment looking for her keys. Locating them, she unlocked her car, tossed her bag on the passenger seat and pealed out of the parking lot.

Regan's mood had lifted exponentially. She decided to go to her special place. Edward had his meadow (and yes, it wasn't as big of a secret as he thought. The whole family knew where it was, they just opted to leave him alone when he went there) and Regan had the shoreline. It was a beautiful outcropping of rocks just south of the Quilette Reservation. The sun came out there more often than not and the rocks would soak up the heat. Regan would lie on them soaking up the heat and relaxing.

She pulled her powerful car into the small dirt area that was secluded from traffic. She got out and locked her car behind her. She moved through the dense foliage to get to her spot. She could smell the small woodland creatures scurrying out of her way. Animals instinctively knew to get out of her way. Regan felt her throat tighten at the scent of their blood. She hadn't realized that she was hungry. Without a second thought, she was off into the undergrowth. She grabbed three rabbits, snapping their necks instantly. Satisfied with herself, she walked back to her spot, eyes still flat black.

She was halfway through the second rabbit when she heard a twig snap. That was her only warning as another vampire threw himself at her. She had only enough time to shift her weight and grab his shirt. She threw him to the ground and knelt on his chest. She hissed at him, her fangs sharp and dangerous.

The other vampire growled at her and tried to throw her off. Regan's wrestling matches with Emmett paid off them and the attacking vampire remained beneath her unfailing grip.

"Who are you," Regan growled furiously.

She didn't get a response; the vampire just thrashed and tried to get her off of him.

She snarled at him. "Be still!" He obeyed her but continued to growl at her.

"Who are you?" she demanded again.

"Why should I tell you?" he growled. Regan laughed.

"Because I'm pinning you down. I win." She paused. "I will let you up if you swear on your honor you won't attack me again."

He glared at her heartily for a moment, weighing the option. This told Regan a little about her attacker; he was from a long time ago, when honor was more important than your life and breaking it was a serious offense.

"On my honor, I won't attack you unless provoked,"

She studied him for a moment. He had dark gold hair and his eyes were as black as hers were. He wasn't very stealthy or that great at breaking someone's grip. Regan filed these bits of information away and stood. She backed up from him, ready at an instant to fight.

He stood slowly and dusted himself off. He looked at her, gleaning as much information as he was able to from her appearance. "You smell nice," he said quietly.

"So you decided to attack me?" Regan growled.

He just shrugged. Regan growled.

"Wyatt, my name's Wyatt. I'm looking for a certain coven. They're a family of vegetarians, Cullen; I think that's the name. You heard of them?"

-----------------------------------------------------

So there you go. What does Wyatt want with the Cullens? And why don't you people review. I have 561 hits on this story and only 13 reviews. I didn't want to do this but until I get seven more reviews, I'm not updating. All right, dead week before finals has begun, let the studying commence.


	6. The Threat

Ok, so finals are over and work's started. I've got a full time job so I'll only be updating on the weekends. When I have time. But that's beyond the point. I only got a handful of reviews. Is my story that awful?

I've never read Blue Bloods, though Amazon keeps telling me to. Maybe I will when I have some free time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Regan paused; mentally making sure that her face was impassive.

"What do you want with the Cullen's?"

"You know of them! Great! I need you to take me to them right away, they are in great danger!" he said, his eyes wide and emotional.

"Why should I? You attacked me without any reason! As far as I'm concerned, I don't owe you anything," she said with a growl.

Before she could continue with her threat, thunder echoed through the forest. "Odd," Regan said, glancing at the clear blue sky. She looked to Wyatt and her expression darkened. He was growling and staring beyond her into the forest.

"Do you have an offensive gift? Any offensive gift at all," his voice was low and dangerous.

"Why should I-"

"Because if you don't, we need to run, if you do we might have a chance," he said not taking his eyes away from the forest.

She studied him for a moment. "Not offensive," she said quietly. He growled, low and dangerously.

"Get behind me," he growled. She was four steps closer to him when a vampire tore though the underbrush. Regan only saw him for a moment before Wyatt threw his arms forward and a great force flew from his hands and to the vampires. The attacking vampire disappeared along with most of the underbrush. A distant thud was heard and Regan stared at the now empty forest.

"The hell!?!" she yelled at him.

"Sonic boom." Was all he said. "Come on, that will only slow him down for a little, we need to lose him, and fast."

"Here, wait a second," Regan said. She began stripping off her shirt.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

She growled at him and took her shirt off the rest of the way. "Hold this and shut up," she said as she threw her shirt at him. She then took off her jeans. She stood there in her underwear holding her jeans. After a second, she had phased into Wyatt. His clothes and aghast facial expression adorned her body. She smirked after a moment. "It's not offensive, but great for dodging people hunting me. There's a river about ten miles north of here. Wander around carrying my shirt that way both of our scents are on it and then two trails are made by the both of us. That should buy us some time. Meet me by the falls in the river. You can't miss them. I'll meet you there in half an hour. Later."

With that, Regan took off. She dragged her jeans behind her to make a well-established scent. She mourned the jeans shortly, she knew that they would be beyond repair when she was done running. She was flying, her speed only enhanced by her concern for her family. Someone who was powerful enough to have someone like Wyatt with incredibly strong powers worried was after her family. Her fangs dropped at the challenge, piercing into her lip. She jumped, surprised when she felt the thicker, more masculine fangs. She forgot she was in Wyatt's shape. She brought her mind back to the task at hand and turned around. She had been sprinting south for about 20 minutes and she still needed to get to the falls. Regan did a quick U-turn and was headed north.

She was aware that her car was still parked where she had left it; it would be safe for the time being. She kept running, her feet pounding the ground soundlessly. She felt the wind rush through Wyatt's golden hair. A half smile graced her-well Wyatt's- face. She found him mildly attractive, but there was too much shrouding his past for her to make any informed decisions about him.

She saw the river on the horizon and pushed herself even harder. Regan did miss a few things from being human, albeit very few. She missed running and feeling the lactic acid building up in her muscles. When she was evading various authorities and had returned to her hideout victoriously she would feel the soreness in her legs and smile, knowing that they were probably in more pain than she was.

Regan sensed Wyatt waiting in the shadows on the bank of the river. He was still holding her tattered shirt. _Damn, _Regan thought_, I loved that shirt. Oh well._

"How do I know I can trust you? If I'm taking you to the Cullen's I need to be able to trust you."

"You don't, at least right now. The only thing I've done so far to you is jump you (which I am profoundly sorry for. I smelled the blood and I haven't eaten anything in over three weeks. But I did save you from the tracker." He said, sincerity ringing true in his voice.

Regan stood there a moment, trying to read him. She had been around (and been) Edward enough that she was fairly good at reading people. This vampire seemed genuine.

"Very well then," she said somberly stepping into the water. "Let's go."

"Through the river?" he asked, still on the riverbank.

"Yes through the river. It will wash away our scents and make it harder for them to track us. Besides it's still several miles upstream to the Cullen Residence. What, are you afraid you'll get cold?" She smirked on the scoffing question.

"Uh, I'm a vampire, I don't get cold…" she began to laugh. "Oh, sarcasm, got it." He smiled embarrassed. Regan shifted back into how she appeared for school, the same denim jeans and teal shirt. She caught the slightest hint of disappointment in Wyatt's eyes.

"What, you didn't expect me to prance around naked did you?"

"Uh, no, of course not, I uh…" Regan began to laugh. She pulled a couple chocolate strands out of her eyes with her left hand. Wyatt grabbed her forearm in a flash, flipping her wrist over and staring at her tattoo. It was a wolf, nose to the ground in search of dinner. He looked up at her and looked long into her eyes.

"You were one of the Wolves. You've got to be kidding me!"

Immediately, Regan ripped her hand away from Wyatt and began to growl.

"You misunderstand!" he said happily. He raised his on wrist to expose a tattoo: a stag with elegant horns stared into the eyes of the viewer defiantly.

When Regan was young, she pledged herself to the most prestigious order of thieves that had ever existed: the Wolves. Her capabilities eventually brought her to beta status, second in command of the entire worldwide organization.

The Stags, another gang, were the polar opposite of the Wolves. Wolves were never caught, save for by a stag. They were the only people clever enough and as highly trained as the Wolves themselves were.

Regan couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that her human past continued to haunt her.

"So, when were you changed?" Regan asked. "It seems that the tattoos of our organizations survived the ravages of becoming a vampire eh?"

Wyatt smiled. "It appears so. I was changed toward the end of the Spanish Influenza epidemic,"

"How old were you when you were changed?" she asked.

"Twenty. And you?"

"Nineteen. Got caught on a raid, stupid mistake on my part. I was bleeding to death when- never mind." Regan stopped her story and stopped walking. She listened to her surroundings. "We gotta pick up the pace. I have a bad feeling lurking around out here."

She began to sprint, all out so that the water flew up behind her dramatically. Wyatt gave chase, keeping just shy of her heels. She could hear her family moving around in their house as they drew closer to it. They cleared the bushes that surrounded their home and Regan began to breath easier. She noted Edward's Volvo gleaming in the late afternoon sun in _her_ parking space. Instantly, she was in a bad mood. She walked in the back door with Wyatt close behind.

The whole family was standing in the living room, bustling about the return of the prodigal brother. Alice was taking turns with Rosalie scolding Edward for leaving without telling anyone, Emmett kept lapping his hand onto Edward's shoulder in a manly, brotherly way. Jasper just hung a little outside the excitement, taking it all in. Esme was hugging Edward, and by the look on his face, it wasn't for the first time since he returned. He smiled at her then his demeanor took a one-eighty and he was snarling. Wyatt positioned himself a little more firmly behind Regan. Regan growled back at Edward, challenge flashing in her eyes.

"That's enough," Carlisle said calmly. Both of them stopped growling, but if looks could kill, Edward would be a pile of ash on the floor.

"Regan, who is this?" Carlisle asked as polite as ever.

"Carlisle, this is Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Carlisle Cullen," she said somewhat formally.

"Carlisle Cullen…" Wyatt said as he offered his hand to shake with Carlisle. "It's quite the pleasure to finally meet you."

Carlisle smiled amiably. "It's nice to meet you too. This is the rest of my family, Esme my wife, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward," Edward growled again, "and I believe you've already met Regan."

Wyatt turned to face Regan with surprise. "You're a Cullen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," she said as if that was the only logical explanation.

Wyatt stood in what appeared to be awe for a few more seconds when his eyes became hard. "Your family is in danger Carlisle," he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, danger from you," Edward growled ominously. Alice punched him in the arm and glared at him. He held his tongue after that.

"There's a group of vampires out to destroy, well your diet."

"Our diet?" Regan asked. She leaned back against the back of the couch, perching herself delicately.

"Yes, they were offended by it and went to the Volturi- "

"WHAT?!" Edward interrupted. "How do you know? Are you a member of the Volturi? I knew you were up to something!"

Regan growled at him again and Carlisle interrupted. "Edward, let him finish his explanation."

"I lived with the Volturi for most of my vampiric existence. You see, Aro found me wandering after my change. He took me in, offering me a place as his sort of son. I politely declined. Aro was certain that I would come around, so he let me stay with them. I didn't partake in their feeding habits. I was quite young when you, Carlisle, came and visited Aro. Your diet helped me abstain from humans. My eyes would be amber like Regan's beautiful- I mean – your eyes, but I'm afraid I've been starved out. When this group came to complain, Aro denied them any help from the Volturi. He respects you greatly Carlisle, I don't know what you did to obtain such admiration in that old vampire, but it is quite impressive. So these vampires left in a huff, vowing to take down your family. That's when I realized that I had to help save you as you indirectly saved me."

"Who is this group?" Jasper asked quietly.

"All I know is that they are a group of three, one is an extremely good tracker. Mind-blowingly good," Wyatt said rubbing his hand through his golden hair. Regan couldn't help but watch him in fascination.

"How close are they?" Esme asked, stepping closer to Carlisle.

"One was following me, chasing me. From South America and all over North America. I lost all but one of them. He was the weakest tracker. I injured the female and her mate stopped to care for her. I think that we've got three weeks at the least. Probably closer to six. I did tear off her arms…" he shrugged, then sighed.

Regan looked at him hard for a moment, weighing his previous statement. He looked at her confused.

"We've got to figure out what to do," Alice said to Carlisle. The family began to debate what to do and Wyatt let his mind wander. He watched Regan debate with her family members out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were steely and her shoulders were back as she tried to tell her family that they should hunt them down before they came after them. The way the setting sun illuminated her hair and it moved as she… A horrifying snarl tore out of Edward as he tried to leap at Wyatt. Regan was in front of Wyatt in an instant and Emmett and Jasper held Edward back.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled.

"Regan, why don't you take Wyatt upstairs and let him wash up. I'm going to have a word with Edward," Carlisle said seriously. Regan smirked. 

"Sure thing Carlisle," she said sweetly. "Come on Wyatt."

She led Wyatt up the stairs and to her room. She opened up the door to her private bathroom. She turned on the light and got a towel out for him. He was about to speak when she leveled him with a serious look. "If you hurt my family, I will make you wish for death." Wyatt stared at her wide-eyed until she spoke again. "I trust you, and that will be enough for most of my family. Some…well…maybe you should stick around me." Wyatt smiled. "What were you thinking that upset Edward so much?"

If vampires could have blushed, Wyatt would be beet red. "I think I'll hop into that shower now…" he walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. The water turned on and she heard him step into the hot water. She smiled, very much aware as to what he was thinking. She saw it through Edward's eyes clearly. Jasper walked by, a pair of his jeans and one of his t-shirts.

"Alice," he began.

"I figured," she said with a smile. "Thanks Jas."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Regan's got a crush," he teased.

She shoved him into the hall. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he replied and walked into the room that he and Alice shared.

----------------------------------------------

So Edward's back. I promise to bring Bella in the next chapter. I hope you like it. If you do let me know, if you don't, review and tell my story to go to hell. Lol whatev.


	7. The Judgement

I honestly can't believe how many people have looked at this story 1044 people and counting! Too bad there's only 21 reviews. My previous story had 99 and only 179 hits so I dunno. Whatever. I'm excited to write this, I'm not normally this excited. Hopefully, you like it too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regan tossed the clothes on the floor of the bathroom, warning Wyatt before she opened the door. Steam poured out of the bathroom and onto her face. She smiled, smelling her shampoo mixing with his scent. She wasn't sure how to define it: clean, like after a heavy rain, not quite earthy but airy and free. She shut the door tightly behind her and plopped down on her bed. She grabbed her book and began to leaf through it.

Regan was going through a phase reading all of the werewolf books she could find. She was currently in the middle of an –almost- trashy romance. She didn't realize it when she purchased it; the summary on the back gave no allusion to the romance flourishing within its pages. It was about the –only- female werewolf and her escapades. Regan found it humorous to say the least. She liked the character, but the author really needed to check her sources about werewolves…the bathroom door opened and Wyatt stepped out, his dark blonde hair spiky like he had dried it quickly with a towel. She smiled.

"Some light reading?" he asked. He stepped forward and took it carefully out of her hand. His thumb held her place as he read the back of the book.

"Yeah, it's actually really good. Inaccurate and definitely up for debate, but good."

He smiled and handed the book back to her. She carefully placed her copper page marker back in the book and looked up at Wyatt.

"Let's head downstairs, I want to see what the rest of my family is doing, and what they're planning to do with those trackers you spoke of earlier."

Wyatt's smile faltered.

"What's the matter?" Regan asked.

"I get the distinct feeling that some of your family doesn't like me."

Regan laughed. "You get the distinct feeling that Edward doesn't like you," he didn't reply but only looked more sheepish. "Don't mind him, I'm actually going to have a little chat with him later. He's just a little protective of me, that's all."

"A little?" Wyatt asked with a smile. He seemed relaxed around her, a gentle smile on his lips. There was something about his eyes too, the way he watched her. Like he was drinking it all in and committing it all to memory, just in case he never saw her again.

"I can't believe your shower," he said, "I've never seen one like that before!"

Regan just smiled. "It is pretty awesome isn't it?" The shower was Regan's favorite part of the house. It had not one, but five showerheads. One above where a showerhead normally is, then three jets across her shoulders, and one on her lower back. She could change the pressure and strength of the jets. If she made the water hot enough, she almost believed that her body temperature was above freezing.

"Come on," she said. She grabbed his hand to get him moving. They walked out of Regan's room and to the stairs. She let go of his hand then, flying down the stairs.

"YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING WITHOUT ME?!" she demanded.

Emmett and Jasper were playing with their new obsession: the Wii. Regan was absolutely addicted. She was just as absorbed with the game as the boys were. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were chatting on the couch in the corner discussing the strategy of the boys playing and Rosalie was in the kitchen, scrubbing motor oil off of her hands. Edward was sitting in the windowsill doing what could only be described as moping.

Emmett paused the game and rubbed his head nervously. "We were playing to see who would play you? Winner plays Regan?" he said cautiously. Jasper nodded in agreement. They were playing tennis, their little armless characters were waiting somewhat impatiently for them to start playing again.

"Yeah, yeah, when you guys are done, I'm playing Red Steel," she said plopping herself down less than gracefully on the loveseat perpendicular to the one that Esme, Carlisle and Alice were sitting on. Wyatt walked uncomfortably across the room to sit down next to her. Edward growled softly from the seat.

_Can it Edward._ She growled mentally.

_How can you stand to sit near him! He's trouble I don't trust him!_

_Why not?_ Regan asked, turning her head ever so slightly to catch her brother in the corner of her gaze. _Because he thinks I'm pretty? Hell, he hasn't even seen me as a vampire yet. Not fully. And he thinks I'm pretty. Oh don't act so shocked, I can see how he looks at me._

It was true, even her immediate family had only seen her pure vampire form a handful of times. Regan kept her disguises close, a security blanket of sorts.

Edward growled, audibly this time.

_If that's not it, then what?_

He made no reply.

_Go hunting with him. Of any time, he will be the most true when he's hunting. Take Jasper and Emmett with you too. Make an excuse of your singer. I take it you're going back to school?_

_Of course,_ he thought bitterly,_ I won't let some puny human drive me away from my family._

_It's settled then. I suggest you go now, while there's some daylight left. _

"Jasper," Edward spoke in the most civil tone that anyone had heard since Wyatt showed up. "I'd like to go hunting, will you join me?"

"Uh, of course Edward," he said while putting the controller down gently. He gave him a questioning look.

"Emmett, would you like to come too?"

"Yeah, sure Edward." He too put the controller down and looked just as baffled as Jasper.

Jasper and Emmett headed toward the door and Edward still hadn't gotten up. Regan looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Edward snorted at her and got up.

"Wyatt," Regan said softly, "why don't you go with them? You said you were hungry right?"

"Yes," he replied, he looked at her uncertainly though his eyes were darker than obsidian.

"Go ahead, I'm going to stay here and catch up on some things. I'll be here when you get back, then you can regale me with your history." She smiled gently. He nodded and rose, following her brothers.

She looked to Emmett and Jasper; Edward had already gone out the door. Emmett smiled enthusiastically. He loved hunting no matter who he went with and would no doubt challenge Wyatt to some competition or another. If he was a good sport, Emmett would accept him without question. Emmett was trusting by nature and one more brother to wrestle with would not raise any objections. Jasper, on the other hand, would probably spend the entire time reading Wyatt and making his own decisions. Jasper smiled and nodded, following Emmett out of their house.

"Hey Wyatt, I'll race you to the clearing," Emmett called.

"What clearing?" Wyatt called in return.

"Oh, I don't think you'll need directions, you'll be behind me the whole way!" Emmett's voice was fading into the distance. His giddy laughter was followed by another joyful shout from Wyatt's voice. Rosalie came in, rubbing her hands on a rag.

"Sometimes, I swear I'm married to a four year old," she said with an affectionate smile.

"Uh, Rose, I hate to break it to you, but that's illegal. Very illegal," Regan said with a laugh. Rosalie threw her towel at Regan's head and walked upstairs.

"Regan," Carlisle's gentle voice called from the other couch, "what do you think of our new guest?"

She sat for a moment thoughtfully. "I feel like I should trust him. I do trust him. Whoever was after us at the shore…Wyatt sent him flying. He's a powerful vampire, that's for sure. I don't know, I just have this feeling…I can't describe it and I doubt I'm making much sense."

Carlisle smiled. "You feel that he's trustworthy?"

"Yes, without a doubt," she replied.

"Then he is welcome here. Besides, I would like to know his history too. And how he survived so long with the Volturi without following their diet. To Aro, we are a spectacle that is interesting from afar. If we lived in Volterra, that would be an entirely different story. They would either force us to change our diet or kill us. I am certainly intrigued." They all sat thoughtfully for a moment. Carlisle ran his thumb over Esme's knuckles, as his eyes grew distant with thought. Esme sat with her head resting casually on Carlisle's shoulders. Alice looked like she was trying to blow up her head.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Regan asked.

"I'm trying to get more information on Wyatt," she said, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Any luck?" Regan asked.

Alice smirked, her eyes still shut. "I thought you didn't believe in my visions."

"Yeah, well, if you _see_ it, maybe Edward would grow up a little. He'd probably believe you over me at this point."

"Regan, don't take Edward's attitude to heart," Esme said gently. "He's threatened by Wyatt. And that whole incident with that girl from school last week. He's had a hard time recently, you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"He's acting positively uncivilized though! Wyatt will probably run for the hills after he gets back from hunting. Edward will probably be chasing him the whole way!" Regan sighed exasperatedly and rested her head in her hands.

"Don't worry dear," Esme said softly, "everything will work out how it's supposed to."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled bitterly. She sighed clearing her head. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

Just then, Alice gasped. She slumped back into the couch lifelessly and everyone looked at her expectantly. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. She grinned mischievously at Regan. "Ohhhhhh! Someone's getting lucky!"

"WHAT!?" Regan roared.

Alice began to laugh uncontrollably. Regan's expression hardened.

"NOT FUNNY!" she growled.

"Your face was priceless!!" Alice said, hardly able to get the words out between her laughs. Regan threw a pillow at her.

She was about to make another comment when the boys returned. Emmett had his arm around Wyatt's shoulders, complimenting him on his taste. Jasper walked in silently and slid in the couch next to Alice. Regan looked at him expectantly. He looked at her and nodded. Edward was the last to walk in, closing the door softly behind him.

_Well?_ Regan asked.

_It went off without any major problem. He and Emmett tag teamed a den of bears. They had a great time. Jasper read him the whole time and found him to be agreeable. They both like him._

_And you?_ She asked.

_I still don't trust him._

Regan sighed._ So should I expect the grumbling, growling and general moping as your future attitude?_

_No, but I'm going out. _

_Where to?_

_None of your business. _He said, attempting to close his mind off to her. Before he could though, she caught a glimpse of that human, Bella.

"Edward, no!" she said aghast.

"Relax," he sighed, "I'm just going to go and see where she lives, maybe try to build up some resistance to her scent. I'll be gone for two hours, tops. We've got school, remember? "

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine Carlisle, I promise," Edward said with a brief smile. _He'd better not try anything stupid,_ Edward thought to Regan. She looked at her brother from the couch, turning her head just enough that she made eye contact with him. She raised her lip enough to expose her fang. Enough of a threat that Edward's smile faltered. "I'll be back later," he said, and was gone. Wyatt walked smoothly to the couch that Regan was sitting on. He sat down next to her, just a hair's breadth away from his knee touching hers. Regan was painfully aware of this but hesitated to move. She could only stare at the gap between their knees. Regan was suddenly aware of her family, staring silently at her. She smiled, embarrassed.

"So," Regan said causally, looking up into his now golden eyes,"Tell me about yourself Wyatt."

"Well, I don't really know what to say," he said uncomfortably.

"How about your time with the Volturi?" Alice prompted.

"Ok. But I want to make something clear; my time in Volterra was not of my own accord. While Aro left me alone, he would not allow me to leave. The older vampires there would terrorize me for my vegetarian diet. So I took to hiding out in the catacombs that entwined in the bowels of Volterra. There, they kept their records. I learned so much about so many things. They have a file on nearly every vampire, uh, alive. That's how I know that you, Alice, can see the future, and Carlisle's resistance to blood is second to none."

"Anything about the rest of us in that file?" Emmett asked, obviously wanting be included in the conversation.

Wyatt chuckled. "Emmett, you're listed as the fourteenth strongest vampire on file- "

"FOURTEENTH!?" he roared. "What's that based on!?"

"Their own comparison I guess, I think-"

"HOW CAN I MOVE UP!?! I –oof-" Emmett's question was cut off by Rosalie elbowing him in the gut.

"Go on," she said calmly.

"There was something on all of you, mostly your backgrounds and powers. All of you except Regan," he said thoughtfully.

"Me?" she asked.

"There was no picture, no real background either. I suppose the picture makes sense, you being a shape shifter and all, and I suppose the reason they didn't get background is because you were a Wolf and your career of thievery. Its nice to put a face to a name."

She smiled gently.

"And what happens when Aro realizes you're gone?" Jasper asked from the opposite couch.

"Aro knows I'm gone, I told him. He thinks I'm having a "teenage rebellion" I guess. But believe me, the last thing I want to do is bring the Volturi here. If they start looking for me, I'll either go back to them or move on. I'd rather not go back, but I will if it keeps them out of your hair."

Regan tensed on the couch beside him.

"But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said with confidence.

They sat in the living room for a few moments, silence overwhelming the room. Regan cleared her throat. "Uh, I think I'll go hop in the shower,"

"Don't hop, you'll slip," Emmett said laughing.

"Oh aren't you the funniest comedian ever…" Regan growled sarcastically from the stairs.

"Hey Wyatt, ever played the Wii before?"

"No," she heard Wyatt reply from the top of the stairs, "but I bet I could beat you,"

"We'll see," Emmett said gamingly.

Regan smiled, certain that they would be busy for quite some time. She zipped up the stairs and was in the shower before her clothes hit the floor. She set the nozzles on high and the water as hot as it would go. She felt her vampire self emerge as she sighed in contentment in the steam. She let the water pound her body for quite some time and sat on the small bench that she installed for merely the purpose of not thinking and soaking in the steam. Eventually, she sensed movement in the house that generally meant that school was approaching. She sighed and turned off the water. She toweled off with the massive, plush towels and wrapped it around her torso. She was running her fingers through her wet, matted hair as she opened the door from her bathroom to her bedroom. She jumped when she saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on her bed.

"Jeez!" Regan exclaimed. Instantly, her face was less statuesque and her skin erupted in freckles. "A little privacy?"

"You think she could take a longer shower?" Rosalie asked Alice, totally ignoring Regan's outburst.

"I'd rather not challenge her," Alice said solemnly in reply.

"Can I help you with something?" Regan growled.

"You like him," Rosalie said calmly. If it were possible, the blood would have drained from Regan's face. Wyatt and Emmett could still be heard playing the Wii downstairs, but this was a house of vampires, secrecy wasn't at the top of the list.

"What?" Regan hissed.

"Relax," Alice said soothingly, "we've come to tell you we approve."

"Oh," Regan grumbled, "thank you so much for your blessing. It's not like he's asking me out on a date, proposing, or marrying me. I met him yesterday after he tried to attack me."

"You wouldn't mind a date, would you? Because I think I should have a talk with Wy-" Alice began.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Regan replied, positioning herself in front of the door. "So I like him," Rosalie and Alice smiled in triumph, "but you two will have no part in harassing, goading, coercing, suggesting or scaring him! Are we understood?"

Alice and Rosalie held up their hands, "Scout's honor," Rose said solemnly.

"Good, now get out so I can change."

Rosalie and Alice left, snickering at Regan. Regan shut the door with force and sighed. "Stupid future telling, busy body-ing..." she grumbled as she donned her clothes. Even through her anger, she couldn't help smiling. Alice and Rose wouldn't have been in her room unless Alice had seen something. Her smile widened. It was going to be a good day.

---------------------------

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. Work's been crazy and I just got my wisdom teeth out so I've been really whacked out. Sorry. I can't BELIEVE how many people have looked at my story! It's practically illegal! My next highest number of hits is 269… then 172 (and that story had 99 reviews). So I've given up on threatening for reviews. Just as long as you're ok with me updating when I'm able. If you review more, I'll be guilt tripped into updating sooner. If not, whatever.

Oh and for those keeping score, I know I said I'd bring Bella back this chapter and I REALLY meant to but it just didn't work out. Next one, cross my heart and hope to die.


	8. The Crush

I apologize for how long this took to come out! My computer was in the shop and work's been crazy. I haven't forgotten ya… I promise!

----------------------------------------------

Regan walked out of her room, clothed in jeans and magenta long sleeved t-shirt. She held her shox in her hand and her stocking feet made no noise as she approached the stairs. She was about to walk down when she heard Emmett and Wyatt talking.

"So what's up with you and Regan?" she heard Emmett ask.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked in reply, the slightest hint of panic in his tone.

"I mean you look at my sister like she's someone special," Regan stifled a growl.

"Uh," Wyatt was struggling for words.

"Right, never mind, one more game?"

"Sure," Wyatt replied. The speakers began to rumble with explosions. Regan smoothly descended the stairs and sat down on the couch across from Wyatt. She slipped her foot into her shoe and began to lace it up.

"Emmett, are you going to get ready for school or not?" Regan asked. She slipped her other foot into her shoe.

"Nah, I think I'll chill here with Wyatt today, someone's gotta keep him company. Besides, I'm totally owning him at this game."

"Yeah, owning, is that what it's called?" Wyatt asked with a smile. "Who won fifteen games in a row?"

"The tide's about to turn, my friend." Emmett laughed. Regan rolled her eyes as she finished tying her shoes.

"Whatever, where's everybody else?" she asked while walking around the living room looking for something.

"Coming down the stairs. What are you looking for?" Alice asked.

"Aha!" Regan gently dropped the couch she was lifting and brandished her keys victoriously.

"When'd you bring your car back? I didn't hear it rumble in," Rosalie commented from the mirror, parting her hair and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Shit," Regan mumbled, her arm falling back to her side. A moment passed until the tinkling of keys through the air landed in Wyatt's surprised hand. "Will you pick it up for me while I'm at school?"

"Course," Wyatt replied, slowly, confused by the absolutely astounded expressions on the Cullen's faces. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Regan's allowing you to drive her car. I was here for twenty two months before she allowed me to touch it, I still haven't driven it," Jasper said barely above a whisper. Wyatt just stood there, bewildered.

"Uh are you guys going to just stand there catchin' flies in your mouths? Let's go, we're gonna be late for school," Regan said. She grabbed her sling pack and started to the door. This seemed to have jolted her family out of their surprised stupor. "Looks like you're driving Edward," she called from outside. Alice, Jasper and Rose piled into the backseat. Regan slid into the front and rested her bag at her feet. Edward followed, shutting the front door behind him. Regan could hear Emmett and Wyatt resume their shouts as their game continued. Edward got into the car and threw his pack at Regan's feet. He started the Volvo and they were off. The engine purred quietly as he accelerated.

"I want you to play nice with Bella," he said quietly. Regan scoffed and he gave her a sharp glance. "I mean it. You too Rose, play nice." Rosalie looked out the window and ignored Edward. Regan, however, wasn't quite as subtle.

"You can't tell me what to do," she said, her temper flaring.

"I can when it comes to her, leave her alone Regan," he said coolly. Regan then ignored him as grandly as Rosalie did. Edward sighed and the ride to school was silent. He slipped into the parking lot, the quiet purr of the engine silencing when he slid into a parking spot. The horrendous pickup that belonged to Edward's human was sitting ominously a few spots down. Regan got out of the car and moved by herself to her art class. That was one class she didn't mind arriving early to. She pulled out her canvas of cherry blossoms and a pagoda, setting it on the easel while digging in her bag for her personal brushes. She placed them reverently on her little table then she went to find the oil paints. When she returned to her place, the human was standing there, regarding her painting. _Crap, I need to pay more attention to my surroundings,_ Regan thought. She pushed her shoulders back and approached the human.

"That's beautiful," Bella said softly.

"Thanks," Regan replied, not offering to continue the conversation.

"So I heard you were adopted, that's pretty cool," Bella said, grasping desperately for a topic to talk about.

Regan's eyes narrowed. "Not really,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I heard you're Carlisle's niece,"

Regan sighed, she felt her past creeping up on her. Class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, so she decided telling this human her edited history would keep her from pestering her during class.

"When I was young, my parents and I were visiting my grandfather in India. There was an accident and my parents were killed. Because I was in India at the time, there was a whole bunch of legal crap and it took a while for Carlisle to get custody of me. I've been with him ever since."

"Wow, that's amazing. I heard that Dr. Cullen was incredibly kind, I guess the rumors are true," Bella smiled uncomfortably.

"Rumors?" Regan asked, a threat hiding in the subtle undertones of her voice.

"Yeah, that he is very compassionate,"

"Oh," Regan said softly. "Yes, he really is. I don't know where I'd be without him."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them when a familiar jingle of keys came from the door of the classroom. Regan spun and Bella looked up. There Wyatt stood with a gentle grin on his face and Regan's keys in his hand.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here!?" Regan asked aghast. She wasn't certain about how he would fair with all of the humans around. The steady song of Bella's blood sang in the undertones of the air.

"Dropping off your car, unless you'd rather me pick you up after school?" Regan watched his eyes for the slightest indication of onyx. To her surprise, none came. "Hi," he said crossing the room, "I'm Wyatt." He offered his hand to Bella.

She smiled in reply. "Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"So Regan, I guess I'll see you after school. Nice to meet you Bella." He tossed the keys casually to Regan and walked out of the room. Regan caught the keys in an almost too quick movement. She mumbled some sort of 'excuse me' and followed Wyatt.

She caught up with him as he was walking though the now full parking lot.

"What are you thinking?" she demanded. He turned, his gentle smile faltering.

"What? I thought you asked me to get your car," he said confused.

"What about all these humans?" she hissed. "What if you lost control?!"

"Regan," he sighed. "When I was at Volterra, I was the only vegetarian vampire. Aro had made it his personal mission to 'cure' me of this. They staved me for a few weeks then cut up about fifteen humans and let me loose in a room with them. I sat down on the floor and listened to the cries and tears of those humans for three days. I didn't touch any of them. I didn't move for three days. So walking though a parking lot with these humans, healthy, uninjured humans, there's hardly the temptation." The bells rang in the distance. Regan just looked at him, surprised and a little sheepish.

"Wyatt, I- "

"Don't worry about it," he said, smile back in place, "I think those bells mean you're late."

"I'll see you after school, ok?" Regan said. She reached out to him and delicately touched his face. His smile softened and she walked back to class.

Regan's day was a blur, she hardly remembered working on her painting and the other classes flew past. All she could think about was what Wyatt had said. The shroud of the past of this new vampire intrigued her. Snow had begun to fall during her third period class in big, wet flakes. She was walking to the cafeteria when she heard something whizzing toward her head. She moved a little too late and a wet snowball whapped her hard in the head, plastering her hair to her scalp. She turned angrily to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughing hysterically. Regan grinned predatorily back at them and their laughter ceased instantaneously. She began whipping snowballs at them at an alarming rate, soaking all of her brothers with snow. They were laughing riotously as they walked into the cafeteria. Regan sat with Alice at their normal table while the boys got their 'lunches'.

They chatted amiably, as sisters do, but Regan's mind was still elsewhere. She was debating skipping class again, it wasn't like she'd never learned it before or would learn anything today anyway. Alice's eyes glazed over briefly and when she came to, she glared at Regan.

"Esme's going to get a call tonight about your liberal class skipping," she warned.

Regan rolled her eyes. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle about coming down with some illness that will render me bedridden… I hate going to school!"

"I don't see why you even go," Rosalie said while checking her cell phone. "Every time you go back to high school you end up skipping about sixty percent of the year."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, putting a tray in front of Rosalie, "why don't you just go to college from now on, that seems to keep your attention longer."

"Emmett, you of all people shouldn't point out her short attention span," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed, even Regan. They picked at their food, discussing their days as of yet when Edward glanced up, hearing his name across the cafeteria. Regan followed his gaze. His eyes were locked with the human, Bella, before she looked down in a hurry, a blush darkening her face. Several thoughts flew through Edward's mind, most too fast to catch except his growing exasperation with the silence of her mind. Annoyance flared within Regan and she got up from her seat in a huff. She got her bag and pulled her keys out.

"Regan?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm outta here," she feigned a cough, " I'm sick."

_Regan?_ Edward asked in her mind.

_Forget it Edward. Why can't you just let it go with that human? _

He didn't say anything in reply but looked away.

She left the cafeteria, a gentle rain began to fall, the snow from earlier was slowly melting away. She frowned as she looked at her car, dripping in the misting rain. She would wash it later, now she was focused on getting home. She wanted desperately to find out Wyatt's history.

Ok so I'm posting this now, I know what I want to write but I feel that you guys are pretty pissed at me. So here you go! I apologize again for taking so long!


	9. The Kiss

I feel like I should be groveling or something. Thanks to you guys who are picking up my story again. I apologize that it took so long again! So in penance, I'm doing some B&E… and no for you who ride the Dane-Train, not a breaking and entering or bacon and eggs… Bella and Edward! Though I'm still gonna go back and forth between Regan and Wyatt though, b/c I kinda like their story better… lol

-------

Regan stormed out of the cafeteria and a few moments later, the roar of the Shelby indicated her speedy exit of the parking lot. The rest of the Cullen family exchanged looks.

Rosalie sighed. "What a drama queen!"

Edward rolled his eyes.

_Edward,_ Jasper's mind whispered, _she feels threatened by Bella. She's afraid you'll slip and you'll be your self-degrading and lamenting self. She doesn't want that for you, she's just not vocalizing it well._

Edward nodded to his brother, thoughtful of his opinion. It would describe Regan's flaring temper whenever Bella was even thought of. Why did things have to be so complicated? The slightest inkling of baling out of class as Regan did fluttered through his mind before his resolve firmed again. He was going to try to be civil to Bella, if for any reason at least to see why she showed no apparent fear or unease around the resident vampire population.

The mechanical bells rang and the students began to rise and collect their lunches. Edward bid his siblings farewell and walked to the exit across the cafeteria, pitching his lunch on the way. He was going to force himself through this science class, if it was the last thing he did.

The misting rain permeated the air and the scent of the forest encroached on the tiny town of Forks. He smiled, half heartedly, enjoying the scent. It was one of his favorites. He entered the building and sat down at the table. Bella was already there, sitting apprehensively, waiting for his ungentlemanly actions again. He smiled, gently, as if to a frightened animal.

"Hello, how are you this afternoon?" Edward watched her face fill with scarlet as blood pooled in her cheeks, her sweet blood that called out to him- no! He shook the thoughts away.

"I apologize for how I was acting last week, it was inexcusable,"

She still said nothing, maybe he had scared her before and she would shy away from him. Just as he was certain that she was terrified of him, she spoke.

"It's fine, everybody has bad days. I'm-"

"Bella, I know. You're quite popular," Edward watched the blush increase. Her voice was beautiful, in a different way that Rosalie or Alice's voices sang. It was more natural, like a songbird. He wished she'd never stop talking so he could hear her voice.

"It seems your family's just as popular as me," she smiled.

"Oh?" he asked, a smile blooming on his face in response.

"Yeah, I talked to your sister today, Regan, I think her name is?" She must have seen the cloud cross his expression. "Was I not supposed to talk to her?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all! Regan's… Regan. I don't know how exactly to describe her. I hope she didn't frighten you away." His chuckled a little, to disarm her, but he wasn't certain that he adequately disguised the intensity in his eyes.

"Not at all, she was really nice. We talked about her real parents until some other boy came in and brought her car keys. She left until class started then; I didn't get another chance to talk to her. She sure does have a nice car,"

He chuckled again, this time, honestly. "Let me tell you a bit of lifesaving advice, don't ever go near her car. She nearly killed Jasper one time for accidentally hitting it with his backpack. Stay away from her car and you'll be fine."

Bella laughed, a musical noise that took him by surprise. The teacher at the front called the class to order and Bella turned her attention to him. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. How could this human be so alluring, so enchanting? He still could practically taste her, but he desired more than her blood, he wanted to taste her lips. He stopped his train of thought, startled. _What's come over me?_

------

Regan forced herself to slow down, not because of her own safety, but for the safety of her car. She had hydroplaned four times already, the fourth almost sending her sweet car into a ditch. She kept the needle below eighty from then on. She flew home, desperate to talk to Wyatt, hoping the shroud of mystery would vanish and she could see what was going on in his head. She drifted into the driveway, her tires squealing in opposition. The long drive was nothing to her. She opened the garage from her car and rolled to a stop in her spot. She got out, leaving her bag in the passenger seat, and paused. Normally, she would wipe down her car after the rain to keep the water spots from forming, but she was too antsy to talk to Wyatt. Whispering apologies to her car, she sprinted into the house.

She followed her nose and found Wyatt in the unused kitchen with Esme, apparently attempting to get a bloodstain out of one of Emmett's shirts.

"Regan!" Esme gasped. "Don't tell me you're skipping again,"

Regan only smiled.

"You know that's not keeping with the low profile, don't you?" Esme chided.

Regan coughed, pathetically. "I'm sick Esme, I can't go to school. Heaven forbid I spread whatever illness it is that possesses me!"

Esme only smiled. "You can go to college again when we move, until then, I wish you'd stay in school,"

Regan turned her attention to Wyatt. Esme became aware of this and took the stained shirt from Wyatt. "Why don't you two go for a walk? Regan, why don't you show him where the boundary with the Quilettes is, I'd hate for him to accidentally cross it."

"Sure thing Esme. Come on Wyatt," she said with a warm smile. She managed to keep the questions inside her head until they were outside.

"How was your day?" Wyatt asked gently.

"Short, antsy. Yours?"

"Long," he smirked, "and antsy."

"Wyatt, I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to assume- "

"Don't worry about it, really. It was right for you to assume, you didn't know."

"Would you tell me? Your story?" Regan asked sheepishly.

"Only if you tell me yours,"

"Deal," she smiled.

They walked in silence for a little bit, walking along the edge of the boundary. The smell of the ocean permeated the air. Wyatt took a step closer to the boundary and she grabbed his arm. The electricity that jumped between them startled her. "That's the line. Don't cross it or the werewolves come after us. We stay on our side of the line, they stay on theirs. It's been working for decades so, uh, don't go over the line."

He saluted her and smiled. "Yes, ma'am!"

She laughed and he sheepishly grasped her hand. "So you want to hear my story? All right. I was born in 1899, the oldest of five children and the only son. My father was an officer in the army who traveled the world, bringing us with him. When we were in England, my father contracted pneumonia and passed away. My mother remained in England with us, until she too became ill with pneumonia and passed soon after my father. I fought to keep my sisters, but they were taken into orphanages and I never saw them again. That's when a man approached me; offering me an opportunity to make things right in the world, provide balance. So I accepted, hoping somehow to earn money to get my sisters back.

"I was trained and captured devious thieves," he smiled teasingly at her, "and returned the stolen property to its rightful owner. Everything was going really well until 1919 and I caught the influenza. Boy did that suck. I was in Italy at the time, Volterra to be exact, and was bit by a ravenous vampire. Aro was going for a stroll and tore the offending vampire off of me and disposed of him. It was from then on that I was Aro's personal charity case. It was about my second week there and I had refused to eat anything, despising what I had become. I saw what the Volturi did and was repulsed, fearing that was my future. I can't convey to you how happy I was to learn of your family's existence. Carlisle gave me hope that I could still be a good man and a vampire. So I vowed never to drink the blood of humans. I still haven't. Though it was a constant thorn in the side of the Volturi, many beat me because of it and because I only drank of the small rodents and occasional stray pet, I was weaker. That's when I took to the catacombs, fighting only when I had to. I'm pretty good now. I can fight and win without having anything to drink for up to four weeks. The sonic boom helps. But my time down there taught me a lot that had been lost from the memories of even the oldest vampires. It comes in handy.

"Then one day, while I was in the upper level, I heard a trio of vampires complaining about my diet and the diet of two other covens. They demanded that we either change out diets or die. Well let me tell you, you don't demand anything from the Volturi, unless you want to die. They were sent away and they vowed to take out your family. I couldn't allow that, I wouldn't let any harm come to the man and his family that had saved me. So I told Aro that I was going to stop them and he let me go. I'm not sure if he is expecting me back, but I'll worry about that later. I have to defend your family."

"We can defend ourselves," she said stubbornly.

He stopped and turned to face Regan. He looked troubled for a moment.

"I can't…no I won't let any harm come to you. I feel this connection with you, and I can't understand it. I hardly even know you yet when I touch you, I feel this electricity! This tide pulling me to you. I might be selfish, but I want to learn what this is that I feel and I won't let some insane vampires ruin my chance."

He stood there, studying her guarded expression, looking for any inclination to what she was thinking. Just as he was about to apologize for his outburst, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Gentle and soft, her cold lips met his and she felt the electricity too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Their kiss was shy, but warm and open, willing to figure out that curious electricity.

------

The rest of the day passed quickly, and he was proud of himself for behaving around Bella. More than proud. He hadn't heard from Regan all night and the sun was about to rise. She had disappeared with Wyatt, Esme had said, after she had come home from lunch. Alice promised that they were fine and told him to leave them alone. Edward was annoyed. If Regan was upset that Bella was throwing off the balance in their family, she was missing that Wyatt was doing the same. She would be too stubborn to see otherwise though.

Snow had been falling all night in thick heavy flakes. He was worried about Bella driving in this weather, but when he went to go check her car for its ability to drive in the snow, chains had been already placed on her car. Satisfied with this, he went home to wait for the day.

Edward had never been so excited for school… ever. But Bella was at school, and he wanted to see her. He still battled with himself, the danger he posed to her more than anyone in the world, but was selfish and desired her presence. He occupied these thoughts for several more hours.

The sun rose and alarm went off in Emmett and Rose's room. Emmett often forgot school and so the alarm was more for a reminder than to wake up.

He got dressed and roused his family, dragging them out the door and to his car. When he walked into the garage, he found Wyatt and Regan by her car. He was holding the door open while they were murmuring quietly. Regan looked up and smiled at her brother, totally throwing him off guard. He tried to read both Regan and Wyatt's minds but only came up with the growing problem of the deforestation of the rain forest. He frowned but said nothing.

"I'll see you later Wyatt," she said, and then to Edward, "I'll see you at school."

Wyatt closed the door and the engine roared. She backed out of the garage and sped down the driveway. Wyatt was left with Edward, smiling awkwardly until Edward got into his own car. The rest of the family came out, the 'children' getting into Edward's car, waving and greeting Wyatt on the way and Carlisle on his way to work. When they were all gone, he smiled at Esme. "So what do you want to do today?"

-----

Regan was leaning against her car, trying to look cold as she watched the Volvo pull into the spot next to hers. Bella was getting out of her car across the lot, looking surprised at her tires.

"You've picked a winner Edward," Regan said with a smirk in Bella's direction.

"Regan," he growled when tires began to squeal. Edward looked up into Regan's horrified face. A van was sliding toward Bella and she could only stand there a deer in the headlights. The way she was positioned promised that she would be crushed by the offending van.

"Fuck!" Regan heard Edward hiss and then he was gone.

------

So there you go. Excuse my French at the end but uh oh well. There, is that proper penance? Two posts in two days. I can't promise it will always be like that, but uh yay! Hope you enjoy!


	10. The Crash

Holy moley! 1809 hits! That's crazy! Though it would be nice if I got more reviews…pretty please? Unless it's the four people that review hitting my chapters like 60 times… then that's great but maybe you should get a hobby! . ok Let's see, is there anything I need to attend to from the reviews… nope so let the chapter commence.

------------

Some say that when they see accidents happen, the world slows down and they can see everything. For a vampire like Regan, who sees things that way all the time, time seemed to speed up. She took everything in: Edward's dash across the parking lot in heartbeats of time, the eye contact she shared with Bella for the slightest of instants, the groan of the van as it slammed into Bella's hideous truck and the subsequent curse from Edward when the van continued to groan and topple over. Regan watched all these things transpire with a growing feeling of anger in her belly. Edward's little stunt saving the human would cost them in the long run, of that, Regan was positive.

The van was at a rest now, the human children screaming and calling for adults. She could hear Edward command Bella to lie still and then called back to the humans that they were unharmed. As the humans called for paramedics and began to organize themselves to move the van, Regan could only glare.

_What in God's great name were you thinking!? _She demanded of Edward.

_If this van had crushed her, her blood would have spilled and I am not certain I could contain myself. The benefits outweighed the risks._ He thought mechanically back to her.

Regan didn't reply, she just pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for home. It rang twice when the line picked up.

"Esme, we have a problem."

-----

Wyatt and Esme had been painting Esme and Carlisle's room when the phone rang. They had three walls painted a warm cream color and the fourth remained the previous sage green. Esme had to move into Edward's room across the hall to answer the phone. Wyatt put his roller down and sighed. He hoped Jasper wouldn't be too upset that he got paint on his jeans. Esme assured him that Jasper had many pairs of jeans and she laughed as she promised that Alice would probably force him shopping before the week was out. He looked out the window and pondered his conversation with Regan.

_They were sitting on a cliff face, somewhere south of the border he was forbidden to cross. She had asked to see him use his power and he had been creating waves and splashing Regan playfully. _

"_So," Wyatt said sitting next to her at the cliff side, "I told you my story, will you tell me yours?"_

_She smiled tentatively. "Alright, but you can't react, you can't say anything until I'm done, ok?"_

_He zipped his lips and leaned back against his hands. The wind was swirling around them, mixing their scents into the night air. _

"_I don't know how much you heard me tell Bella earlier today, about my parents. Some of it was true. I mean, obviously, I can't tell people the whole story. I was traveling with my parents to visit my grandfather in India. He didn't approve of my parents' marriage. My mother was from a wealthy family in England and my father was their Irish stable boy. They grew up together as playmates that grew into love. When they got married, my grandfather moved to their land in India and would have nothing to do with my family. We were happy, so happy," Regan's voice broke a little and Wyatt could hear the tears in her voice as she told her story. "My mother really wanted to mend her relationship with my grandfather and my father wanted to make her happy so we traveled to India. I was thirteen at the time," she smiled distantly, "I was quite the social butterfly and caught many a young man's eye. I was ecstatic to go to India to see my estranged grandfather. My mother had told me of the menagerie on his property full of all sorts of animals I had only seen drawings of. The tigers were what I was most excited to see. It was the first time I'd been through Europe and I was thrilled to be traveling with my parents. When we finally got to his home, my grandfather was beyond hospitable. He was congenial and welcoming and…fake. I had a bad feeling about it. My mother, though, was thrilled that he was bonding with my father. Father was apprehensive but pleased. I couldn't bring myself to be around him. I had the worst feeling about him and made every excuse to be in the menagerie or walking in the gardens. _

"_I was playing with the tigers when I heard it. I was twilight; the sun setting behind the trees and dinner had been served a while ago. My parents were in the house with my grandfather and it had been a quiet evening. A boom shook the menagerie followed by a scream, my mother's scream. I couldn't move at first. There was a big female tiger I had been petting, her fur was thick and I buried my fingers in it. She had been tolerating me, but ignoring me for the most part. When the boom happened, she turned her intense golden eyes on me and just stared. They mesmerized me, the message hidden within them. After a moment, she shifted her weight and nudged me forward. Instantly it was like a fire had been built within me. I ran as fast as I could with those damn skirts and skidded into the foyer of my grandfather's house. My father was leaning over my mother on the cool marble floor with my grandfather standing over them. He looked down on them, his expression unreadable. My father looked up at him, murder in his eyes. I don't know what happened next, even now, its foggy. All I remember was hearing another boom, my grandfather cry out and one of the decorative swords had been torn from the wall and blood was dripping from the blade onto my fingers. My father was laying on the ground a few steps in front of my mother, bleeding out. My grandfather was still standing in front of me, looking absolutely shocked. There was a long gash on his torso from his shoulder to his hip. He choked once then fell to his knees, then to his face, dead. _

"_After that I fled. I fled my name, my family's property and wealth. I stole what I needed and lived that way. I was pretty damn good at it too!" she laughed. "I was approached by a woman and offered a position in the Wolves. I swear, stealing was my calling, still is. I moved up in the ranks quickly to the Beta position. It was amazing. I loved thieving. I loved the Alphas. I loved the pack. _

"_The day I died," her face darkened and she growled quietly. "Stupid mistake! I was in England, the first time since my parents had died and I was nineteen. My charge was to steal the crown from the Queen's head. If I succeeded, I would take the Alpha female spot. The previous Alpha was about to be arrested on a job and so she took her life. That's how it went, never caught alive. Except by those damn Stags," she smiled at Wyatt and nudged him. "I had made it out of the palace and into the woods outside the city. I had stopped hearing the hounds and the police. I assumed I had lost them and had won. I had slowed to a walk and had put the crown on my head. That's when I felt it. An bang and bullet tore through my back and came out the front, right through my heart." She pulled her collar down and exposed a star-shaped scar about two inches below her collarbone. Another shot went through my abdomen. The bounty hunters came up to me, took the crown and left. I was so disappointed, but at least I hadn't been caught. I was ready to die when I heard something in the bushes then he was on me. Edward was really young, probably only a year or so as a vampire. His fangs were in my neck faster than anything but only for a moment. Carlisle tore him off of me and took him a few miles away then came back. By then the venom was taking its course and Carlisle took me to his mansion a few miles away. _

"_Three days later I was a vampire who could shape shift and could hear Edward's thoughts. Years passed and our family grew. After Esme and Rose became part of the family, I left. I craved the human blood we lived in so close a proximity to, and one night, fled. I lured men away, shifting into gorgeous women, famous women, wealthy women. I didn't feel any remorse over it; do humans feel remorse over eating the cattle? I know that sounds awful, but it was how I felt. After five years, I ran into Carlisle in New York. He told me Edward had left too. Instantly, I felt horrible for abandoning my family and told Carlisle I'd help find Edward. So after a few weeks, I convinced him to return. Emmett, Jasper and Alice joined our family later and we lived as normally as we could." She shrugged and sighed. _

"_That's my story,"_

Esme was back in the room. "Well Wyatt, it's going to get a lot more interesting around here."

----

Regan followed her siblings to the hospital, a concerned sister it appeared. Fury boiled just beneath the surface, her face was a cool mask carefully contained, but her eyes shone with such anger that they glowed amber. Rosalie handed her sunglasses out of her bag and told Regan to put them on and to stop scaring the children.

Edward had gone into Carlisle's office and the rest of their family waited outside the door. Regan paced like an agitated jungle cat.

"Carlisle," she practically hissed in a register too low for the humans to hear.

"Patience Regan," he replied, just as quietly.

Regan looked at Emmett who only shrugged. She growled and stalked off. She passed the emergency room and glanced in at the human. She was still in a neck brace and the human male was apologizing to her. Regan growled and was gone.

She ran silently through the sleet out of the hospital and through the forest. She let her anger boil over and put it entirely into her speed. She flew like a banshee through the forest until she was at her cliff. She sat down where the land met the sea and waited. The wind pulled at her curls and her glowing amber eyes glared out to sea. Regan had dropped her security blanket and her stony vampiric features watched a storm roll in. Her brother would be given a clean bill of health from her father, and then he'd need a hospital when she was done with him.

--------

Sorry it's been so long. If anyone hasn't told you, college is hard. I'll try to update soon. Peace.


	11. The Fight

I can't believe how many hits this story has received. 2132 people have viewed my story but only 32 reviews? Come on people, I know you can do better.

The italics last time were a flash back. I realized later I prolly shoudla cleared that up then. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused. It made sense in my head.

-----------

Night had fallen by the time Regan decided to return home. As she neared her home, she could feel the tension in the air. Her family was waiting for her to return and for the fight to ensue.

Regan walked in the back door, closing it silently and just stood in the living room for a moment. Her family hadn't noticed her arrival and was still throughout the house. The crisp smell of fresh paint wafted down the stairs along with the scent of a recent shower, Edward's, she assumed, smelling his shampoo. Wyatt appeared in the doorway, a tentative, unsure smile on his face.

"Hallo Regan," he greeted amiably.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded.

A hurt look crossed his face briefly until he got his smile back up. "Upstairs I think,"

She smiled gently at him, reassuring him without words.

"Oh Edward," she called up the stairs, menace hiding within the music of her voice, "I'd like to have a word with you."

After an instant, Edward was at the top of the stairs and an instant more he was standing across from Regan, his shoulders squared for a fight. The rest of the Cullen clan appeared in the doorways and along the walls of the living room. Wyatt excused himself quietly, he felt that this was a discussion for the family and he was perhaps intruding. That, and Regan looked about ready to behead someone and he didn't want to be in the area.

"How's your human?" Regan spat, narrowing her eyes in challenge.

"What's your problem Regan?!" he yelled.

"My _problem_," Regan snarled, "is that YOU put this family in harm's way by saving your little pet!"

"PET?!" he yelled in return. "You're just jealous of her!"

Regan recoiled, as if struck.

"Jealous? JEALOUS? IS THIS JEALOUS EDWARD?" she roared. "I JUST WANT TO PROTECT MY FAMILY FROM EXPOSURE AND YOU FROM MAKING A MISTAKE THAT WILL ONLY HURT YOU IN THE END!"

The air between them stilled and Carlisle took the opportunity to step in.

"Edward, you were justified in saving Bella, especially if you felt it would have caused you to lose control. Regan, you are right to be upset, but yelling like this won't solve anything." Edward relaxed his stance a little but Carlisle's little speech seemed to infuriate Regan more.

"I'm with Regan, he should have let the van crush her. We aren't supposed to be intervening in human's lives like that," Rosalie said from her place on the stairs.

"Today was supposed to happen, I had a vision- " Alice began.

"Oh, you had a _vision_ Alice? Do tell? Why didn't your fortune telling prevent this eh?" Regan snarled again. At the look on Alice's face, she regretted her words, but was too angry to take them back. Regan's anger was like the storm raging outside, it would be fierce and unforgiving until it wore itself out.

"Regan," Jasper said warningly. Calm tried to seep into her awareness and she roared at the empath.

"Do NOT fuck with my emotions right now Jasper!"

A new silence formed between her family, this time, hurt and offended. Regan met eyes with Alice who looked about to cry. She had caused hurt within her family and she needed to be alone. A peal of thunder shook the house and the power flickered on… off... on… off for a bit and when it came back on, Regan was gone out the front door, slamming it so hard that the frame popped out an inch from the wall.

Carlisle looked at Esme who looked back at him apprehensively. "It'll be alright," he said not only to Esme but the rest of his family, "she just needs some time. She always does."

The vampires began to disperse, each with their mate and Edward growled. He stalked to the back door and slammed it behind him as well.

Edward stood in the pouring rain for a bit, letting the cool water wash over him. After a moment he spoke. "Don't defend her to me," he said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Wyatt had been trying very hard to be still and keep his mind silent but apparently Edward had still sensed him.

"I wasn't going to defend her- I agree with you. You did what you thought was right. As did Regan. I believe that we are granted these abilities and great strengths to protect the weak. Things are changing in your family. Regan, she's had a hard life and I can tell she struggles with change."

"Oh yeah," Edward retorted, "How do you know anything about her?"

"She told me, last night," he said aloud,_ she told me everything, about her past, about yours. She has great affection toward you and she fears that you will fall in love with your singer and you will either lose control and kill her or she will die eventually and you will be heartbroken. _

Edward stood in the rain silently, taking in this stranger that his sister was growing attached to and sighed.

"You should go after her, she has a tendency to let go of her humanity and just run on instincts until her anger dissolves. She can get a little violent, if that's hard to imagine," he smiled weakly. "I normally go after her, but this time, I don't think that would be the best course of action."

Edward turned around and said nothing more. After a moment, he heard a rush of wind and knew that Wyatt was gone. He sighed heavily and went back inside to his room to think. As much as he tried to justify his actions, he couldn't help thinking of Bella affectionately. How did things get so complicated so quickly?

-----

Wyatt watched the beautiful vampire take down a massive grizzly from afar. There was the carcass of another bear she had felled a few feet behind her. She was beautiful in her lethal grace and powerful attacks. He watched her without any of her disguises. The woman before him was the most beautiful thing he had or ever could behold. Her cocoa tresses curled in perfect insanity and her golden eyes glowed iridescently in the cool air that the storm had left in its wake. Her skin was the same alabaster stone that his was, but hers looked softer, more feminine. She had taken his breath away.

She killed the bear, taking its blood as prize. When she was finished, she became aware of him. Regan growled territorially, her golden eyes deepening to the deepest ebony imaginable. The vampire before him did not know him, didn't know his past or his powers, she knew only that a stranger was infringing on her meal. She moved with catlike grace and growled again, challenging him.

He raised an eyebrow. _Challenge?_ _Fine,_ he thought with a smile. He wouldn't hurt her, nor would he give himself into his instincts as she had. Someone had to be responsible. But his eyes did darken and he gave in a little.

They circled, a deadly dance. She made no move to attack him, she just studied his every move and noted every motion. She growled a challenge again, and he leapt at her. Regan dodged him nimbly but pushed him firmly, adding to his speed and causing him to lose control. He somersaulted head first onto the damp earth and she was on him. She clawed at him and roared. Wyatt managed to capture her hands and stop her assault. He used his greater strength and size to turn over, pinning her to the ground. He smirked, victorious. Regan thrashed and struggled and bucked as hard as she could to get him off of her.

"I win," he said gruffly.

It seemed that his words stirred something within her and she stilled instantly. The onyx faded to brilliant gold and she lay there unmoving. He saw the moment that she came back into her senses and her eyes widened.

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly. She only nodded at him and he moved off of her. She sat up and looked at her hands in her lap. She sighed softly and looked up at him. Pain and regret were obvious in her eyes and he moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright,"

She began to sob dry tears and he pulled her close. She buried her head in his neck and just cried. He whispered reassuring things and rubbed her back until the sobs subsided.

"What have I done this time?" she asked his neck.

"Diminished the bear population?" he asked in careful jest. He felt her smile just a little.

"I've insulted and yelled at pretty much my whole family. Poor Alice, I was so spiteful to her. Its like I couldn't stop myself from saying those things."

"Do you feel better?"

She sat back and looked at him. She didn't speak; she just looked at him. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I suppose," she said quietly.

"Well then, maybe it was unavoidable. Perhaps you just had to have it out with your siblings," he said, a sage-like quality coming out that she had not noticed before.

"Thanks Dr. Phil," she said with a weak smile that slowly grew in intensity. It fell when realization lit her face. "You must think I'm insane and have no control!" Horror was evident in her eyes. Wyatt was beginning to get the feeling that any emotion she had would be written like a billboard in her eyes.

"No," he said with a chuckle, "I actually had fun. Really. Promise."

"Promise?" she asked gently.

"I already did!" he said with a laugh.

She sighed. "I guess this means I have to go back and apologize."

"Only if you mean it, never apologize unless you mean it," he said standing. He offered her his hand and helped her up.

"So should I throw eggs at Edward's window then?"

Wyatt laughed, a booming warm sound. "Only if you let me help."

-------------------

Wow! Another update? Holy cow! Should I encourage this type of behavior by submitting a review? Heck yes.


	12. The Apology

Hey, sorry it's taking me so long to update. Lots of exams and crazy schedules are cutting into my writing time.

------------------

Wyatt smiled encouragingly up the stairs at Regan. She was standing at Alice's door, ready to apologize. Regan hated apologizing. She inhaled deeply and knocked at her sister's door.

"Come in," Alice's voice came from behind the door.

Regan glanced down the stairs one last time before she disappeared into Alice's room. Alice's bright yellow room mirrored the vampire's personality perfectly. It was hard to tell that Jasper lived there too. The silent vampire was sitting in a big cushioned chair reading a thick book, _War and Peace,_ by the look of it.

"I wanted to apologize," Regan began, forcing the words out. She did her best to look apologetic. "I didn't mean the things I said."

Jasper nodded. "Don't worry about it. Your buttons weren't the only ones Edward's been pushing recently." Regan smiled at her brother and he grinned back.

Regan wasn't quite ready for Alice's forgiveness. The petite vampire threw herself at Regan in a hug. "You are forgiven on one condition-"

"Oh no Alice! Anything but that!" Regan cried.

"You let me take you AND Wyatt shopping. God knows that he has no clothes to speak of and he just can't keep wearing Jasper's clothes. The man needs a wardrobe of his own!"

"But Alice, we don't even know how long he's staying. You can't force him shopping for clothes he may not even need. Unless- " Regan stopped with the realization.

"I'm not telling you anything." Alice said somberly.

Regan rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can take me shopping on one condition: you don't get to throw out any of my current clothes!" Alice nodded. "But you have to convince Wyatt on your own time. I'm not forcing him shopping if he doesn't want to go."

Alice's retort was cut short by Carlisle. "Would you all mind joining me in the living room?"

Regan snickered at the name as she walked down the stairs. _Living room in a house full of vampires…_

She was the last to join the family. Plopping down on a fainting couch next to Emmett she glared across the room from Edward. She wouldn't be apologizing to him, not until he apologized to her.

Carlisle seemed to sense the tension that started to creep into the room when Edward and Regan's eyes met.

"I've decided," he said calmly, "that we are going on a family hunting trip. We need some time away from the house and some family bonding time hunting." Wyatt began to look a little dismayed when Carlisle spoke again. "Of course Wyatt you are invited if you'd like to join us,"

"I'd absolutely love to," he said with a grin. He glanced over to Regan and winked at her. Emmett was shaking with excitement next to Regan.

"I can't wait!" he erupted. "Regan can we play the game?!"

"Of course, it wouldn't be a hunting trip without it!" she replied, jumping up and high-fiving Emmett.

Carlisle smiled at the pair and walked with Esme into the study. Everyone began to file out until it was only Wyatt, Edward and Regan in the room. Regan stared into Edward's eyes, a threat subtly hidden in her gaze. He was the first to break eye contact and went up the stairs.

"And who says only weres play dominance games," Wyatt muttered. Regan punched him playfully. "Hey Regan, what game are you and Emmett going to play?"

"Who's the better killer, of course," she said with a smile. Wyatt laughed loudly.

"Very nice," he said as he gasped for unnecessary air, "very nice."

She smiled sheepishly at him and sat back down. Wyatt sat down next to her and she leaned a little against him.

"I apologized to Alice and Jasper," she said quietly. "I have to go shopping."

"You say it like it's a death sentence," Wyatt observed.

"You haven't been shopping with Alice!" she exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I should experience this. Would I be allowed to tag along?"

"Of course, but I'm warning you," Regan laughed, "she'll make you shop too and you'll never try on so many clothes again."

They sat in silence for a while then, watching the sun rise slowly. It was met with clouds almost instantly, illuminating them a lavender color as the light chased away the darkness. She would have to leave for school soon, but she was quite comfortable sitting with the handsome vampire that was capturing her heart.

----

Edward paced like a caged lion in his room, growling occasionally. Regan was right, to an extent. He wasn't worried about his control if he blood had been spilt by the van. He worried about her. He couldn't fathom a world without her in it. And that troubled him more. So many things to think about. Add in the fact that Wyatt had been able to 'tame' Regan and bring her back, laughing no less. He had never been able to make her laugh after she had a fit. She was always so embarrassed and distraught. He was right, things in the family were changing. He wondered though, what would happen when or if the threat he came to warn them of came to pose a threat to his family? Would Wyatt leave after the threat was eliminated? What would that do to Regan? She may not be able to see it, but she was taken with him.

----

Rosalie stopped on the stairs and looked at her sister. Wyatt had his arm resting on the top of the couch, subtly entwining it around Regan. Regan leaned casually against him and both watched the sun climb behind the clouds. Rosalie resumed her descent, this time, making a little more noise to alert the pair of her presence. Regan looked at Rose slowly, a huge smile plastered on her face. Wyatt's attention was still fixed outside as he watched buck and a doe crossed the backyard. There was no hunger in his eyes, Rosalie noticed, but a bit of longing. As if the partnership that the pair of deer had was something he hoped desperately for.

-------

Hey guys. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get this out. School's been incredibly intense and sooo many exams. I promise when December rolls around there will be more, but its going to be slow until then again… you know, finals and whatnot. The next chapter I put out will be Bella and Edward. So fasten your seatbelts for that!


	13. The Hunting Trip

So I kinda lost steam with this story, but I accidentally hit the button for the reviews for my story and saw I had 50

So I kinda lost steam with this story, but I accidentally hit the button for the reviews for my story and saw I had 50! 50! Woah! So I'm back. I have three weeks before work starts so I'm really gonna try to write. Promise.

The newly risen sun was brilliantly shining through the windows as the Cullens prepared for the hunting trip. Esme always insisted on returning to a clean house after the trip so the entire family was enlisted in the cleaning effort. Alice and Esme walked into the kitchen to Wyatt scrubbing the sink. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Esme, hello Alice," he greeted warmly.

"Hi Regan," Esme said with a smile. Wyatt's face was shocked for a moment before dissolving into Regan's surprised smile.

"How do you do that?!" Regan demanded.

"I'm your mom," Esme said simply.

"Yeah," Alice laughed, "that and we saw him upstairs a little bit ago." Esme rolled her eyes at Alice and Regan laughed.

"Are you done cleaning your room?" Esme asked.

"Its all clean, I even put my paints in some sort of order."

"Well, go get ready, everyone's waiting on you," Alice teased. It was then that Regan noticed that they were in older, more worn clothes. Regan didn't need any more encouragement than that and was up the stairs in a heartbeat. She changed into her hunting clothes, an old pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She braided her hair as she ran down the stairs. She wasn't paying attention as she turned the corner from the stairs into the living room and ran into Wyatt. He was dressed in a pair of Jasper's old sweats and what looked like one of Edward's t-shirts. He caught her and laughed.

"Where's the fire?"

"Are you kidding?! It's hunting time! I'm so excited!" Regan was almost bouncing with excitement.

"I heard you were pretending to be me," he said pulling on her braid a little.

"Yeah, and failing at it," Alice said from behind them. Everyone was making their way out the door and into the various cars.

"What's the driving situation?" Jasper asked, locking the door behind them and following the others to the garage.

"Edward's driving by himself," Esme said getting into Carlisle's BMW. "And Emmett's driving, as always."

"Hells yeah!" Emmett yelled unlocking his Jeep.

"I'm gonna take my car then," Regan said, "Wyatt, you wanna ride with me?"

"Of course."

Everyone piled into their respective cars and drove off. Regan and Emmett raced down the highway, laughing and jockeying for lead position. Out of habit, Regan listened to Edward's mind for police and oncoming traffic. Regan barely skittered past Emmett's Jeep into the empty parking lot of Dosewallips State Park. It was one of Regan's favorite places to hunt. She loved running through the undergrowth and feeling the cool shady air whip past her. She could already sense the animals in the forest, just waiting for her to give chase. She could feel her eyes darken at the thought. Regan glanced up at Wyatt who had joined her in the parking lot. His eyes were trained on the tree line, staring intensely into the forest.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett said as he locked his Jeep. He stored his keys in the hidden box in the wheel well. All of the Cullen automobiles had this added feature so they could drive to their hunting expeditions and keep their cars locked while they hunted. The family was gathering around Carlisle's car and the excitement was buzzing in the air. Regan walked closely next to Wyatt, allowing her hand to causally graze his. No matter how casual the gesture looked, she could feel a little buzz of electricity every time their hands touched. This only added to her high energy level. If Wyatt felt the same feeling Regan was, his only tell was the half smile he was giving to the asphalt.

"Alright, we're hunting until sundown. Everyone will meet back here and then we will head home together. Does that sound alright?" Regan watched her "father" and smiled. Even he was excited about hunting, though the untrained eye would never suspect the excitement from the doctor.

"Alice, start us!" Emmett demanded.

"I hate that you two play this game," Esme sighed.

"Sorry Super Mom," Regan chuckled, "it's one of my favorites."

Esme just rolled her eyes at Regan's nickname for her. Regan deemed Esme "Super Mom" one afternoon while they were discussing various powers. Carlisle was having a hard time putting a name to Esme's exact gift when Regan blurted it out.

"You have five minutes, in order to win I need to confirm the body count. Bring the evidence to the normal designated area. No assistance is allowed or the participant will be disqualified forever. Any questions?" Alice said gravely.

"Yes," Wyatt spoke up, "are these official rules or something?"

"Nope, just Cullen rules," Emmett said matter-of-factly, "designated at the Council of Hunting in 1967. It was a highly debated topic, the highlight of the conference." Emmett said this with such sincerity, Wyatt almost believed him.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Regan whined.

"Yes, yes, on your marks, get set, HUNT!" Alice yelled, glancing at her watch to confirm the time. Regan and Emmett were off like shots.

"Isn't this a little wasteful?" Wyatt asked Alice as the rest of the family made their way to the meeting place for the judging.

"No, in order for the kill to count, the blood has to be totally drained. This generally leads to smaller kills, things more along the lines of squirrels and rabbits," Alice said as she led Wyatt to where the game would end.

"So how does that make one a better killer? Wouldn't this be who is the faster eater?" Wyatt asked, deeply interested.

Alice began to laugh. "Oh Wyatt, they're only joking, it's just a silly competition that Emmett and Regan do for fun. Besides, after this is over, everyone pretty much goes off on their own way and enjoys the day. Come on, we're going to miss the end of the race then one of them will call for a recount and I'll never get to hunt with Jasper."

They ran with Alice in the lead, barely making it to a small clearing in the forest. Everyone else was already there and Wyatt could hear Emmett and Regan racing to the clearing. They both slid into the clearing as Alice declared time. After a moment of counting, Emmett was declared winner by a squirrel. He danced his "victory dance" until Rosalie dragged him away. They disappeared into the trees one by one until only Regan and Wyatt remained.

"Would you like to hunt with me? I promise not to attack you this time," Regan asked sheepishly.

"Aw, that was the best part last time!" Wyatt laughed.

Regan punched him playfully and took off. They played a two-person game of tag until Regan scented some elk. She was instantly deadly silent as she strode confidently through the greenery. Wyatt slipped away from her to hunt a stag a little further south from her. He let his instincts take over and for the first time, he did not run to the stag. He paused a moment, as if checking again for the safety of his mate. That though brought his humanity back to him. _Mate?! _His thoughts raced at this realization. Could Regan be his mate? He didn't want to think about it right then. He wanted to lose himself to his instincts, catch a meal and reflect on these new complex developments later. He let his humanity go again and this time found his meal. He caught the stag with little resistance and ate quickly. He could never bring himself to eat slowly, to enjoy the kill as much as the Volturi did. He loved the hunt, not the rest. He buried the carcass and smelled the area around him. Seven other vampires, one of which was his mate. His instinctual side had no trouble recognizing her as his mate; it was pleased to have found her. Wyatt was gone in a flash, scenting her out.

Regan stood slowly from her meal, the feeling she was being watched had disrupted her. She scanned the area with obsidian eyes. When she could see only greenery and could only scent her kill at her feet, she knelt back down to finish her meal. It was then that something came barreling out of the trees and into her. She wrestled with all of her might and threw her assailant off of her. She was up in a heartbeat ready to fight. She met Wyatt's eyes and grinned predatorily. She remembered this one; he was fun to wrestle with. She pounced on him and they rolled on the ground for a moment before his booming laughter brought both of them back to their senses. They lay on the ground, looking up at the trees in comfortable silence for a while.

"Still hungry?" Regan asked.

"Not really, but I should eat, especially if I'm going to school."

"What?!" Regan demanded, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better view of Wyatt.

"I spoke with Carlisle, I think I'm going to go to school. I've not been since I've been changed." Wyatt spoke so calmly, so frankly about it that Regan found her shock being soothed in the process. She looked around accusationally for Jasper, but he was nowhere to be found.

"How are you so calm about this?" she demanded.

"Why shouldn't I be? There are bigger things to worry about than school," _like your safety,_ he added silently.

She sighed. "I wish I could be as calm about first days as you can be. I'm always freaked out about them and I've started school a fair amount of times."

He only laughed in reply and stood. "Come on," he offered her his hand, "let's hunt a little more. We can't waste the day staring up into the canopy."

"A teacher once told me the best way to look at a tree is from the ground looking up," she said as he helped her up.

"I agree with this teacher," he said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Let's," she laughed and took off. They spent the day together, laughing and hunting. Without fail, after every kill, Wyatt tried to sneak up on Regan and tackle her. She got wise to this after the second attempt and it became their own special hunting game.

The sun began to slide down the sky and they made their way back to the parking lot laughing loudly. They were the first ones there but Regan noticed something amiss. Edward's Volvo was missing.

"I wonder where he went," she wondered aloud.

"He left at two thirty or so. He drove me crazy the whole time I was with him, freaking out about his…uh…" Emmett trailed off, unwilling to broach the topic of one Bella Swan. He and Rosalie walked to them hand in hand.

"Ah," was all Regan said as she watched the rest of her family assemble.

"Everyone accounted for?" Carlisle asked. "Good, let's go home."

The ride home was much less eventful than the ride there. Regan drove at an almost sane speed and took the long way home. She watched the sunset and enjoyed conversation with Wyatt. They pulled into the garage and made their way into the house. Regan tossed her keys into the bowl by the door and ran upstairs. Wyatt went with her and plopped on Regan's bed, knocking books onto the floor. Regan picked up her brush and began to work on her mural. She tapped the power button to her stereo and they listened to music quietly without speaking. Regan began to lose interest in her painting and could not keep her mind from Wyatt on her bed. She decided to steal a glance at him and their eyes met. He started at her with such intensity that she could not find the ability to look away from his eyes. She dropped her paintbrush onto the canvas she had on the floor to save the carpet from being ruined from drips of paint. She walked to him as if hypnotized and was on the bed before she realized it. Their eyes were still locked as they leaned closer, and closer. She could feel the tickle of his breath on her face when she stopped, leaned aside and pounded on the wall.

"DAMNIT JASPER!" she yelled.

Instantly the level of intensity in the room dropped exponentially.

"If you have a problem, you should probably leave Regan Josephine Cullen. I'm giving you a minute... thirty seconds…. Leave Regan!" Jasper said exasperatedly.

Regan grabbed Wyatt's arm and was out of the house, practically dragging him as fast as she could. Wyatt got his bearings and followed her as she ran to the shoreline. She said nothing for a moment, just inhaled the salty sea air.

"What was the deal with that?" Wyatt demanded.

"Uh, when we come back from hunting, everyone's instincts are still running pretty high and the couples… well…" she said not knowing how she really wanted to explain it. She didn't have to when she saw understanding light Wyatt's eyes.

"Have you ever felt that way when you and Edward were home?" he asked as casually as he could.

"No, the way Jasper's powers work is that he can manipulate your emotions or press ones on to you that he is feeling. I've never felt drawn to Edward that way so Jasper couldn't bring that feeling out in me." She waited for him to process this information. She didn't expect the slow smile blooming on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Nothing, it just means you've felt that way about me in the past."

Regan was ready to make some sort of retort when Wyatt kissed her. He had the same passion and devotion in the kiss as she felt in his eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that he had to have felt the same way about her in order for Jasper's power to work on him too. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, unwilling now to let him go.

There, I'm back and type 6 pages. What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
